Rainbow
by Dobby123
Summary: Nana is trying to get Tsuna to be sociable to people, but because of a past incident, Tsuna has some issue with trust. Will Reborn be able to convince him to make some friends or will he alone forever.
1. New Tutor

**I hope you enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 1 New Tutor

The day started off as normal for the Sawada residence. The only son of Nana and Imeitsu Sawada was up bright and early to start his day of school. He was always at school early, was he was an average B-student, and he was respected if not slightly feared by his class. Tsuna sat down at the breakfast table with his mother when she put down a piece of advertising paper in front of him.

**Let Your Child Be the Leader of Tomorrow.**

**Your child will be tutored to be best in academics, athletics, and/or social skills.**

***The only payment will be of room and board.**

Tsuna not being one to jump to conclusion, decided to ask his mother about. "So what this about" He asked as he pushed the paper back and started eating again.

His mom a happy go lucky woman, when she wanted to be, beamed, "I decided to get you a tutor."

Tsuna jumped up and scream, "The hell mom, if you wanted A's you could've just said something." Deliberately misunderstanding the whole point of the AD. Tsuna was a B- average student in his class. While he "could" do better he choose not to, because he's satisfied with what grade he has.

Nana jumped up to, "You know exactly what I meant."

Tsuna turned his head. "We're not having this conversation again." This was the same conversation they had for the last couple of years. Tsuna lack of social skills. It's not the social skill part that's the problem, he just refuses to socialize. He has charm and a bit of an appeal, but he rejects any attempt of befriending others.

Nana hates that he isolates himself, the way he do, but she'll do anything to make him smile again.

She watch as Tsuna charge out the house irritated again and she wondered slightly if she should just leave it alone now.

She went outside to see a baby dressed in an expensive suit and a fedora.

In a squeaky voice he said, "I'll take care of your child for you."

Nana could only manage a weak smile and put her head in her lap.

'Imeitsu, I hope this works.' She prayed that by the end of the year, Tsuna has a least one friend.

…

Tsuna ran to the school and in the end he made it to school before seven. Now he had a lot of time on his hand. He thought back on the conversation he and his mom had. He almost felt guilty for talking to his mom like that. She wished that she let this whole needing friend's thing go. It was aggravating to say the least. And he felt like who need friends.

Tsuna went by the baseball field and sat on the bleachers. Whenever Tsuna get to school really early he just watches the baseball team practice. Though sometimes he wondered if he's slightly suicidal, because the baseball star of the school, Yamamoto Takeshi, was a real demon on the field. Tsuna watched as Yamamoto pitch at a deadly speed and never miss striking people out and he admire the way he can hit homeruns with little to no effort at all, though today Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was a bit off his game today as he deliberately let the balls go past him. He eyed Yamamoto right arm and he noticed that he was favoring it a lot. It wasn't until everybody on his team was "teasing" him to stop "playing" around was then only when he got "serious". Tsuna shook my head in disgust. His own teammates and coach are ignoring the fact that Yamamoto wasn't doing well and refusing to bench him. He would go down there to tell the coach himself, but it wasn't any of my business and frankly he didn't care, because if Yamamoto isn't saying anything, then why should he.

"Look out," Tsuna lifted his head to see a fast ball aimed at him. Tsuna unthinkingly caught the ball, surprising himself and the baseball team.

"For somebody who always rank low in reflexes, that was pretty quick of you," said a squeaky voice. Tsuna looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing.

…

Class was about to start and Yamamoto wasn't around. His baseball team saw if fit to talk about him.

"God Yamamoto was pathetic today, he was so useless." One of the boys said, the others nodded.

_Foolish._

"Yeah, I hope he pulls his shit together, otherwise we'll lose."

_Disgusting._

"Honestly, he better hurry up and play for real otherwise his popularity will go down, that's the only reason why I'm friends with him."

_Trash._

The boys laughed and Tsuna kind of felt bad for Yamamoto. Speaking of him, he came in. Everybody surrounded him like they just didn't bash him a second ago. And this was the perfect example of why Tsuna don't want friends. They do shit like that.

…

Tsuna volunteered to clean the field after the students played. He noticed Yamamoto started to help too, but he didn't acknowledge him, though he could feel those brown eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable that somebody would stare at him for so long. Tsuna picked up the balls and was on his last one, until…

"Hey Tsuna-san," Tsuna looked up and narrowed his eyes at him, but gave him his attention. "I haven't been doing well in baseball, I can't hit homeruns or pitch fastballs like I use too, and just this morning I could've had killed you, for hitting that ball like that. I never did get a chance to apologize, sorry." He bowed, but Tsuna waved it off. "Anyways what do I do?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "The answer is simple. Stop playing." Yamamoto eyes widen a bit at the blunt statement. "You're pulling everybody else's weight and they're not doing anything. So while you're hitting homeruns and striking people out, they're not doing anything to help. You play more games than anybody else. All those inning and you barely sit any of them out. You're running yourself into the ground."

Yamamoto predictably defended them. "But they're depending on me."

Tsuna rebutted, "That's all good and all, but there is no I in team, but there is an m, for me and that's exactly what it is, just you." Tsuna said. "You take yourself out of the equation, they're nothing without you. You need to hang up your baseball gear for a while and stop."

The two of them stared at each other, one with a confused helpless look, the other blank face.

"You're really think I should stop," Yamamoto asked.

"It's not what I think, it's what you should think about, and it's your body, your health that you should worry about. You should make your own decision and not let your baseball team influence you."

…

Tsuna finally made it home. He had to go the long way around the school, because some gang had started a fight at the school and the disciplinary committee had to step in and stop the mess. It got ugly real quick and Tsuna wasn't interest in waiting it out.

"I'm home," he said removing his shoes at the door. He could hear his mother in the kitchen humming some song. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw a baby in the kitchen. Tsuna just sat down waiting for mom to explain.

"For somebody who does exceptionally well on their homework, you sure don't put in that same effort, in class," the baby said. Tsuna looked at the child funnily and ignored it.

Mom put tea down in front of us and sat down. "Tsuna this is your new tutor Reborn."

Again, Tsuna said nothing. He was going to pretend he didn't hear that. "Your dad specifically asked him to come over so he can tutor you if you need any help, especially with your social skills."

Tsuna calmly drunk his tea. He wasn't going to let himself get insulted and he wasn't going to scream.

"So you guys think that my social skills are so poor that I have to have a baby tutor me in socializing?" Tsuna said incredulous. "Dad is really a trip."

Tsuna left the kitchen. Nana banged her head against the table. Hard.

"This would've been so much easier if Imeitsu was here, but no he sends a baby tutor," Nana grouched throwing the tea set into the sink. "Leave to me Nana darling," she imitating her husband. "I got this. I'll send the best tutor to help our anti social son. Soon he'll have friends and be the most popular boy in school."

Reborn watched Nana slightly surprised with the change of attitude.

"Sawada-san, please rests assure that my look doesn't match my age, I will do my job in helping Tsuna become more sociable, but you must tell me how he got to be this way. I observed him these past few days, his interaction with the students at his school, he lacks trust in everybody around him except for you. What happened?"

Nana scowled at the baby. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your last option."

Nana felt drained all of the sudden she poured some more tea and began telling the story.

"It happened when Tsuna was eight in elementary…"


	2. Torrent

**I never thought I get so many reviews for my story. I'm glad you guys like the story. So I defiantly wanted to have this chapter up, by tonight. So I hope you enjoy it and tell me how you like it. Thank you.**

Rainbow Chapter 2 Torrent

"_It happened when Tsuna was eight in the elementary…"_

"Tsuna was in fourth grade when it happened. Tsuna was smart, nice, and modest. He never had any real friends, but everybody in his class loved him." Nana said smiling remembering the time that things were normal. "One day that all change when he met a group of kids. They seemed nice and I'm pretty sure they was nice at one point, but I don't know…" Nana sighed. "Anyways the kids turned out to hate Tsuna for some reason, but of course they hid it well, by being extremely nice to him." Nana eyes turned icy cold. "It was summer time when it truly happened. Tsuna went to go to the park to play with the neighborhood kids. He never went, apparently he met up with his friends on his there and they convinced him to go to Namimori forest. They took him deep into the forest where about a hundred years ago, when people still inhabited Namimori forest, to the village like area. They had about six wells out of six of them only two of them had ropes." Reborn gripped his tea he knew where it was going, it was so blaringly obvious. "They push him down a well that was half made, they dug it a little deeper so that it was impossible for a child his age to be able to climb out of. Then…" Nana sniffles a little bit. "They tried to bury him, they were kicking all the loose dirt into the well, before they backed out of it. In the end they left him."

…

**I was so scared and alone. I knew nobody was going to find me I was sure of it. I cried all by myself with only the air to hear me. I couldn't believe they did this to me. I couldn't believe that that how they really felt about me.**

**Arrogant.**

**Annoying. **

**Teacher pet.**

**A kiss up. **

**Snooty.**

**It hurt so much and now I was going to die because of it. I tried to climb out many times by myself but I kept falling back in. Now I'm sore, tired, and hungry, and it was getting dark and windy. Mom hated these kind of nights because it usually mean trouble for her daffodils, a typhoon was coming. And I was scared to death. **

**I lost track of time and the typhoon got worst and worst. The hole I was in was filling up with water which was unusual for that to happen, but it was and I couldn't swim yet. **

…

Nana shook her head. "I thought it was weird that Tsuna didn't come home before six like I instructed him, so I went to find him. I checked around all the parks asking kids if they seen my son, I even as his friends and they lied to me to. All the adults gathered to help me find Tsuna, because they knew how responsible Tsuna was. We went all around Namimori until a kid told me that he overheard Tsuna and his "friends" were talking about going to Namimori forest. We search all over Namimori forest until we stumble upon the village." Nana was shaking by then. "I don't know what possessed me to look in the well, but I did, and when I saw Tsuna. He almost drowned in that well."

…

Reborn looked at Tsuna who was seemingly unaware of his presence and was staring at the wall. The boy suffered from insomnia and abhorred the thought of swimming and don't like closed space much. He doesn't like physical contact and he doesn't trust anybody except of himself and his mother.

_Reborn I almost lost him that day and in a way I did. You know when you get to a certain point in life you learn that you __**can't trust everybody**__. Tsuna learned that the hard way. I just hope that he don't take that saying to his grave. _

Reborn could council the boy, not like it would do much. The boy moved on from the incident, he just left trust at the bottom of that well.

…

It was an over cast the next day. Tsuna was on the roof and so was Yamamoto he was standing by the gate looking satisfied yet depressed greatly. Tsuna could only wonder how he could pull off two completely different emotions at once.

"I thought about what you said and I realized how true it was," Yamamoto said leaning on the gate. "Well deep down I already knew I just refused to acknowledge it. I heard what they said about me in the classroom that should've been the answer I was looking for, but I was still being stupid. I went to baseball practice and all I heard was how lucky they was to have me on the team, because with me they didn't have to do anything. It was hurtful, so I decided to put my baseball gear away."

Tsuna looked at him as if to ask, 'Yet you're still depressed.'

Yamamoto eyes dimmed a little bit, "Baseball was really all I was good at."

Tsuna snorted, he didn't believe you could _only_ be good at one thing. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in surprised, unable to believe that he was capable of such action.

"You have a good arms and legs, you're fast, you have good reflexes, sharp set of eyes, you can be in anything," Tsuna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, to other yes, to the boy he was talking too, clearly not. "You can play tennis, lacrosse, basketball, volleyball, kendo, or soccer. You're not limited like some people are."

Yamamoto thought about it and laughed. "You're right, I'm not limited to anything." Tsuna turn to leave sense he was done eating lunch. What happened next wasn't what he expected. There was a loud creak and a snapping sound like a chain broke. Tsuna saw Yamamoto wide brown eyes staring at him. Yamamoto was falling.

…


	3. Eruption

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm just so happy that you enjoy my story. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction and I hope you enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 3 Eruption

Yamamoto falling wasn't like those overdramatic movies where the victims fell in slow motion. Yamamoto had fallen quicker than Tsuna thoughts to save him. He ran to the edge of the roof expecting to see a bloody-mangle body, but to his immense relief, though it didn't show on his face, that Yamamoto managed to catch himself in the midst of his shock.

"Give me your hand," Tsuna said surprising himself in his act of bravery and willingness to touch another person. Tsuna position himself to pull Yamamoto up.

Yamamoto in grabbed Tsuna hand with his free one and Tsuna started pulling, but Yamamoto was heavier than they originally thought. Tsuna however didn't stop trying. Pull and pull was what Tsuna did but Yamamoto couldn't pull himself up.

It looked like a hopeless cause. If Tsuna let go Yamamoto will fall to his death, if Tsuna don't let go they will both fall. It was a hopeless situation. He doubt anybody will come in time to help.

"Tsuna let me go," Yamamoto said trying to be brave, but he knew he didn't want to die. And Tsuna wasn't going to let him, not if it was in his power to help him. Tsuna didn't know where these streams of feelings were coming from, but he would worry about them later.

"Try to get a better grip on the roof," Yamamoto stared at Tsuna who was still pulling and he wasn't going let the small boy efforts go to waste. So he pulled up with all his might. His right arm was weak since it's been unusually sore the past few days, so the pain in his arm escalated.

Tsuna started pulling with both his hands and Yamamoto was final able to get one leg on the roof. And by the grace of some deity above he was saved.

After that, the disciplinary committee rain hell on them.

…

Yamamoto stayed in his dad line of sight for the next couple of days. His dad looked at him like he was about to disappear. He could tell his dad flashback to the time mom left them and it left his dad devastated. Dad never told him how his mom left this world, but it must've been in a horrible way because, he could see how grief stricken his dad was.

Yamamoto tried to talk to Tsuna on more than one occasion, but the boy refused to look at him. The students didn't make it any easier on him when they kept bombarding him with stupid questions such as, 'Did you really try to commit suicide,' or 'Did you try to commit suicide after you quit baseball,' or 'Is it true that Tsunayoshi-san saved you from committing suicide'. Yamamoto shook his head genuinely confused. Did he look like somebody who would commit suicide because of some sport he quit himself?

"The boy who saved me is antisocial to the extreme, he don't talk to anybody and he doesn't have any friends, he don't even like to be touch, yet he gave me some helpful advice and he saved me," his dad stopped what he was doing and listened to his son. It was rare for him to be honest with himself. "I try to speak with him, but he avoids me like a plague what should I do. I never even got the chance to thank him properly."

Yamamoto knew who his son Takeshi was talking about. The Sawada kid. Yamamoto was a little young to remember what happened six years ago. The day the poor kid lost his trust in everyone except his mother and how the poor kid who flinch at any physical contact and he stayed distance.

Yamamoto might not be able to reach the boy if he was confused, but there was nothing wrong with pushing his kid in the right direction.

"Maybe if you earn the boy trust somehow maybe you two will be good friends." Yamamoto hinted.

Yamamoto tilted his head. "What does trust have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

…

Reborn had to give Yamamoto his props. The boy was still able to keep his composer, but it won't be to keep it for long. He was already beginning to get the look in his eyes. A predator chasing after his prey. He better stop the kid now, before he accidently corner the kid and scare him completely off.

"You find him in the garden." He left the hall to go to his student. He was beginning to worry about the kid health.

**Reborn watch Tsuna lying in bed not sleeping again. Even the strongest pills that Reborn had got from Shamal didn't help. The only thing the pills did was put him in a trance like sleep. It was obvious the boy's health was deteriorating. Not sleeping for six years could kill a person, yet the boy managed to get by without going remotely crazy.**

**The boy turned in his bed staring at the ceiling this time. Reborn got a clear view of the boy eyes. They were dark with the lack of sleep. Pretty soon makeup will not cover those eyes good enough.**

…

Yamamoto stalked to the gardens in hope to catch Tsuna once and for all. He won't let him get away from him. He's determined to get Tsuna to talk to him and he won't let him go until he does, but first. Yamamoto slowed down to calm himself down. It won't do any of them any good if he comes at Tsuna like a ravaging beast.

He kept Tsuna within his sights while slowly approaching him. Tsuna was standing in the middle of the garden as he walked up to him. He noticed something off about Tsuna. The way he stood, he was leaning over and it took Yamamoto a few seconds to realize that Tsuna was falling.

Rushing to the smaller boy side, he checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. The only thing that was noticeable on the boy was his obvious exhaustion. Yamamoto touched Tsuna face and felt a dusty substance on his thumb. He rubbed over Tsuna face to reveal two huge dark circles over the boy's eyes.

Just what is this?

…


	4. Tranquil Rain

**You guys are awesome with your reviews, so thank you. **

_**SO**_** I had a couple of people offering to be my betas. I'm glad for the offer but I'm not so sure about it because the last time somebody beta my story, they only beta three of my chapters and I never heard from them again. So you know I'm a bit, un, on them so sorry.**

…

Rainbow Chapter 4 Tranquil Rain

Tsuna knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Yamamoto for long. He was getting that look in his eyes. He was growing more and more determine to catch him with each hour and he knew even for Yamamoto his patience was wearing out. Tsuna trotted to the garden thinking that he would be able to escape, but he heard Yamamoto not too far from him. Curse those long legs of his. The only reason why Tsuna is going out of his way to avoid him was because he knew that Yamamoto wanted to be his friend and he wouldn't have that and the second reason. Tsuna had some odd attraction to the boy. Not the love attraction, but he wasn't able to explain what kind of attraction it was. It felt like he needed to be near him. He was so calm despite his happy all-the-time demeanor. He made Tsuna feel safe even when they were both in danger of losing their lives.

Tsuna needed him. He wanted him. But he denied himself of that comfort because of his fears. He wish he didn't feel that way, but it was hard not to. After all what's stopping somebody from tossing him in front of a car this time?

Tsuna felt himself sway a bit. He didn't feel so good.

…

Tsuna woke up in a blue room. It was pretty because it was like a midnight blue and he was underwater. He loved. Which was strange because he never particularly liked anything. He floated around the room and he heard a familiar voice…

"Tsuna," Tsuna turned and was surprised out of his skin. He saw Yamamoto standing face to face to him. His space was being invaded and he tried to get away, but Yamamoto grabbed him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Tsuna lied.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Why should I there is nothing to talk about," Tsuna said bluntly trying to get away from Yamamoto. He was weak at the moment so getting out of his grip.

"Yes there is, you won't even listen to me when I try to show you my gratitude for saving my life," Yamamoto said shaking Tsuna a bit. "I wanted to say thank you but you always turn your back on me. Why? Why do you do that? I'm trying to be your friend."

"I don't need friends," Tsuna bit out, trying to control himself for some reason he felt all his walls dropping in the place. All those defenses he built up to not let himself get emotional or caught up in people were dropping. Why? Why is this happening? Is it because of him? Tsuna squirmed. He was scared. He was really truly scared. And Yamamoto saw it.

"Why do you look at me with such fear," Yamamoto caressed Tsuna cheek. "Why are your eyes so black like you haven't slept in years? Why do you shut people out of your life? Do you not trust us? Me?"

"Of course I don't," Tsuna snapped. "Why should I? I'm not going to give you the same opportunity that the other guys had. You're not going to hurt me."

Yamamoto looked hurt and confused. He didn't understand why Tsuna thought that way.

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

Tsuna snorted in contempt.

"Don't you hate me?"  
"Are you jealous of me?"  
"Do you think I'm snooty?"  
"Do you think I'm a teacher's pet?"  
"Do you think I'm a show off?"  
"Do you think I should die?"

**Smack.**

Tsuna face was red and Yamamoto eyes were blazing.

"What is wrong with you?" Yamamoto roared. "How can you say something like that? Why would you think something like that?"

Tsuna grew solemn and floated back.

A black hole warped in front of the two and Yamamoto was taken into Tsuna's past.

…

The Discipline Committee leader, Hibari Kyoya, followed the two students that were skipping class. He knew very well who those two students were, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. He knew Sawada well because he was the only student seemingly unafraid of him and follows yet defies the rules at the same time. He also has the students in the school wary of him for some reason. And the boy was sick. Then there was Yamamoto, the ex star player of the school before he quit. The boy finally saw that he was being used and left leaving the team to make do for themselves.

Frankly he never really thought he get close to those two especially Sawada. With what happened on the school roof he was actually almost sick to his stomach when he heard that Sawada and Yamamoto almost fell off the roof because one of the gates got rusty and Yamamoto fail. It surprised him even more when he heard that Sawada actually went out of his way to save him.

Sawada was a mystery to Hibari. Hibari wants to figure him out, but he doesn't know how to go by it so he just stayed hidden in the shadows.

Hibari wanted to bite them to death for breaking the rules, but Hibari could never hit Sawada so he left. The two will never realized that their lives were spared for the umpteenth time.

…

Reborn observed the two boys as Yamamoto griped Sawada into a bone crushing hug and didn't let go. The two stood there for a long while and didn't move an inch. Reborn with his sharp eyes could tell those two were in a trance. He wanted to snap the two out of it, but it would be against his better judgment if he did so he waited.

…

Yamamoto was angry. His eyes held pity for a split second but he wiped it clean off his face.

"Pity isn't what you want, so I won't pity you, though I'm sorry something like that happened to you." Yamamoto said sincerely. "I'm happy that's you manage to move on with your life with only light suffering, but you have to let your past go completely if you hope to ever get normalcy in your life. You need friends. New friends. Reliable friends. Friends that you can trust. I'll you this now and I learn this from my dad, 'Not every friend you have will be by your side forever, they might betray you or they simply fade away, but it's not worth shutting other people out especially when the next person that come into your life might be your friend forever.'"

Tsuna eyes widen at the truth of those words.

Yamamoto held his hand out, "So Tsuna will you be my friend? Will you place your trust in me?"

…

Nana stood out in the rain. It rained so suddenly that she really didn't bother to hurry back into the house. She just stood there staring into the sky feeling oddly happy. It was like the sky and the rain finally made peace with each other. For that she was glade for the both of them.

…

**So Yamamoto and Tsuna were finally able to talk to each other. Isn't that grand?**


	5. Terrorist

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update, but honestly it'll probably be even longer sense, I'm graduating from high school, exams, prom, college preparations. It's just chaotic. Just when I think I'm done, I just get pulled back in. Jeez.**

**Anyways I thank you for the reviews. And I hope you enjoy.**

…**...**

Rainbow Chapter 5 Terrorist

**Three Weeks Later:**

Tsuna had a hard time staying awake while Yamamoto was in the same room. It felt like every time he stayed in a room or near him for too long he gets sleepy. It's like his mind and body slows down and he sleep. Reborn says it's because of Yamamoto personality, but if that's the case then why does he see rain all the time when he sleeps?

Tsuna drifted on and off while trying to listen to whatever Reborn was talking about.

"Tsuna stop fighting off your sleep and take a nap like a good boy," Reborn said mockingly. Every since he found out that Yamamoto is the reason he can sleep now even if it's for a short time. He milks it for all it's worth by inviting Yamamoto over all the time.

Yamamoto tries to give him space, but Reborn…can be very convincing plus you add Tsuna mother in the mix, Yamamoto is practically a family member now.

"I'm not a kid," Tsuna said yawning and rolled into Yamamoto lap.

"But you're acting very childish." Tsuna didn't hear that comment.

…

**Tsuna woke up to something burning. He jumped up to see the whole room ablaze. He was scared because he was alone and he was trapped in the room with no way out. The flames burned him and he could feel the sadness and the hate in the flames and the need for help. He had to get out. He tried to move but the flames seemed to have had life of its own and it blocked his path. **

**Tsuna turned and turned and turn and the results were the same. At the rate the flames were going he was going to be burn alive. **

**Scared and alone, he crouched into a ball trying to make himself very small and the heat was gone. He figured he died. He heard a child crying. Looking up very surprised and very much alive, he stood up looking for the source of the crying. When he reached a certain point of the room he saw a kid with silver hair crying.**

**Not one for being tact, Tsuna tried to ask the question nicely, but it came out coldly.**

"**Why are you crying?" The silver hair kid looked at him with those water jade eyes. **

"**I can't find my way out."**

**Tsuna sighed, so the kid is lost and he has no clue where he's at either. The red room literally led to nowhere. It was endless.**

"**Well you're lost, I'm lost, might as well stick together," Tsuna said holding his hands out. Even though he still don't like touching people a bit, the same way with talking, he'll make an exception for his mother, strangely enough Reborn, Yamamoto and this kid. He felt like this kid needs somebody in his life anyways.**

**The kid gapped at him like he was so surprised that somebody offered to help him. Tsuna had an odd feeling that there was more to the story but for now he'll let it be until they got out of the room.**

**The two of them walked for what seemed like hours before the little kid spoke.**

"**Neh, why did you take me with you," The boy asked.**

"**Cause it was the right thing to do," Tsuna said. It was a good enough of an answer, but the boy still asked more questions.**

"**Why, you don't like people and you hate touching people too all and all you don't trust anybody."  
Tsuna stopped and looked at the perceptive boy. "How did you know that?"**

"**Your hands," He said like it said it all and in truth it did. He was holding my hands while mines were limp. I wasn't holding his hands like I thought I was. And I kind of felt depressed.**

**The boy giggled, "It's alright, trust is a fragile thing, the fact that you had enough heart to not to leave me behind like you probably would've done a couple a week ago is a miracle in itself. I'm glad I met you, but I have a question, am I a burden?"**

**Tsuna wondered where that question came from, "I don't know you well enough to call you a burden."**

**The boy smiled at the honest answer. "Then can I ask for a favor?" Tsuna tilted his head to show he was listening. "Can you save me?"**

"**Save you?"**

"**Can you stop me from doing something I might regret, I'm one a self-destructive path and I can't seem to stop myself, I know I shouldn't ask you this because it's none of your business but," the boy was in tears. "I feel that since I at least tried to reach out to someone I guess I can die in peace. Thank you."**

…

Tsuna woke up with a start. He cheeks were wet and he was deaf against Yamamoto and Reborn questioning since he made his way to his desk and pulled out a retractable staff that his dad got him a year after the incident.

He learned how to use it, but he never used it since he never got into a fight before, but he'll use it if _he_ put up any resistance.

Storming out the house he let his senses guide him to where he needed to be. He made to a bridge. And for some odd reason there were no cars or bus commuting on the bridge. When he looked around he saw the reason why. There stood a boy about his age. He had silver hair. Tsuna tried to remember where he seen that color before. When the boy eyes met his, Tsuna was surprised. It was the boy except he was older. He was the boy that was crying out for help. Tsuna took a step forward and was about to confront him when he saw bombs strapped around his chest.

"What," the question was stuck in his throat but he coughed it out. "What are you doing?"

The silver hair boy scoff, "What does it look like I doing?"

"Taking a cheap way out of life," Tsuna said.

The boy snarled, "And what would you know?"

"I don't know."

The silver hair stared at Tsuna like he was trying to figure him out. "Why are you here?"

Tsuna shrug, "You look like you need some help."

The boy turned his back on him, "Like I need help."

"If that's the case then why are you carrying bombs on you, are you going to kill yourself, if that's the case don't inconvenience anybody else. Seriously coming up to Japan with all those bombs make you look like a suicide terrorist." The boy look stupefied at the analogy and found him spot on. "Tell me, why you are doing this."

Gokudera eyes darkened as if he had a flash back. He shook his head. "I hate liars." Tsuna blinked. Liars? Isn't everybody a liar? "I know that everybody lies, but there is a difference between lying to help somebody and lying to hurt somebody. My family they lied to me about my mother and about me."

Tsuna could only guess what this was about. "What happened?"

"I'm a bastard child."  
**…**


	6. Letters

**PLEASE READ:**

**As always I have to give thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers and the people who favorite my stories and whatnot. I understand where a lot of are coming at with grammar and I assure you that it will hopefully be fixed with my beta reader I'm just waiting for a response from them. So in the mean time **_**I'm**_** being extra careful to read over my stories before I post them up. I know it's not going to make much of a difference but maybe simple words such as on won't be misspelled as one. Sorry about that.**

**SECOND of all, I'm sorry about the late post. I have been really busy last week and last Saturday JUNE 2, 2012 was my graduation from HIGH SCHOOL. Yay, yay. So I'm sure you can understand the importance of that.**

**SO without further ado: **

**Enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 6 Letters

He was a bastard child, the silver head said to Tsuna. Tsuna had to stop himself from saying something really mean because seriously a "bastard child"? Take a number kid and join the rest of the world because you aren't the only one. However, the story behind the attempted suicide made sense if he wasn't like several years too late so he must've found something meaningful in his life. So without further ado, Tsuna proceeded to slap the everlasting shit out of the boy.

"Your type of people really grates on my nerves thinking that suicide is the only option well it isn't," Tsuna snapped. "You want to know the affect you have on us when you kill yourselves? The mess we have to clean after you guys attempt to become freaking one with the pavement. I had a rough childhood life too, my so call friends were jealous of me, they deliberately threw me into a newly made well, they tried to bury me alive before their conscious got the best of them and then they left me alone in a forest where I spent the whole day in without anybody having an inkling of where I was at, then later on that same day was a typhoon came and I almost drowned in that mud when water continued to flow in. I almost died that day and the worst that happened to me was I became antisocial and lack the ability to trust. Did I try to kill myself? No, but you know what I did to get back at them? I got them thrown in jail. They'll never see the outside world again and I continued to live. That's the best way to get back at somebody. **To live**. Do you plan on doing that or are you going to let them beat you?" Tsuna sneered at the silver hair boy who was by now a simpering mess. "The way I see it now, you just managed to gather some faulty courage to kill yourself. If you was that upset at life you would've killed yourself a long time ago, but you didn't so for that length of time you had a reason to live."

Tsuna shook his head annoyed. He talked more than he actually cared for and he probably just made the boy want to jump the bridge instead of blowing himself up.

"So maybe I did have a reason to live on, could you give me another reason to keep living?" The boy asked.

Tsuna looked back and smirk, "That's depends on how badly you want to move on."

…

**Two months later:**

The summer weather came to a merciful end to everybody's relief. During that time, Tsuna made pretty close companions, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The three of them were always seen together and they started to become pretty popular in the school, with Gokudera and Yamamoto good looks and Tsuna's charm, they practically claimed the hearts of most of the girls in the school.

Tsuna was standing at his locker with his shoes half on staring at the obvious love letter he received. He didn't know what to make of it and without Yamamoto or Gokudera there to help him solve this he decided to read it himself:

**Dear Sawada-san,**

**I've always admired you from a distant and I always thought you were a cool person. The way you look in the sun, the way you look in the rain, I felt your looks were unparallel-**

Tsuna balled up the love letter and tossed it into a nearby trash. It was so stupid. He was admired from a distant. Couldn't have liked him to much if that's all they did. Love letters were overrated. He rather somebody came to him face to face than behind some cheesy love letter. They spoke of him like they knew him and it disgusted him.

"You seem annoyed," a squeaky voice said. Reborn walked into Tsuna room and sat on top of the table. It was safe to say that was his lounging spot. He pulled out a chair out of nowhere and sat there waiting. Reborn knew if he wanted something out of Tsuna he was going to have to wait for it. So that's what he did.

Tsuna thought about the love letter and grimaced. It was so stupid and annoying and it crept him out knowing somebody is watching him like that.

Tsuna shook his head. He was going to forget about what happened.

…

It was lunch time at school the next day and in the end the letter bothered him a lot. Tsuna felt like his space has been encroached in he hated it. When Tsuna opened his lunch he found another letter and he promptly tossed his lunch over the roofs fence, startling Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera from the sudden action.

Tsuna froze, he knew that Hibari might, just might kill him today for doing that. Maybe if he explained that's he's being harassed by love letters, the worst injury he'll get is a slap on the back of the head, now if it landed on him while he was patrolling…

"Tsu-"

"Oi Tsuna."

Tsuna snapped his attention back to his concern companions who were slightly in a panic after Tsuna lapse in sanity.

"Tsuna are you alright?"

"Somebody is sending me love letters and I don't appreciate them."

The three of them looked at Tsuna like he grown another head.

"Love letters?" Yamamoto said smiling a little. He was glad that Tsuna was experiencing some normalcy, but to toss his lunch?

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gokudera knew how Tsuna felt about his space after making the mistake of randomly hugging Tsuna one day. The results of that day? Wounded pride and hurt feelings.

Tsuna shook his head and went to retrieve his lunch.

…

It was just as Tsuna suspected. Hibari was pissed. It seemed the lunch only missed him by an inch and that was saying something. If Hibari was an inch over the lunch would've been on top of him. Ughh…

"Hibari," Tsuna said softly. The boy looked at him with a murderous look, however Tsuna didn't flinch. For some reason, Tsuna never actually feared the boy and that's probably why he was in such good graces with Hibari. While others treated him like a monster because of his homicidal tendencies, Tsuna embraced them.

"Sorry, but somebody been sneaking love letters into my things and it **annoyed**," Tsuna had to choose his words carefully in order not to sound like an herbivore. "Me so without thinking I tossed my lunch. Sorry I'll clean it up right away."

Hibari just stared at him while he went to get the cleaning supplies that happened to conveniently be there and started sweeping the mess.

Hibari walked passed Tsuna not before patting his head.

Tsuna has to wonder sometimes. Did Hibari actually treated Tsuna like an omnivore? Or did Hibari treat him better than others because he's more like a small animal?

Tsuna looked at Hibari as he round the corner of the school. With Hibari, one will never know.


	7. Dying Sun

**I like to say thank you for the reviews. I have people still adding me on their favorites and alert list. Can't forget about those people as well. I know are just eager to read about other characters too so here it is.**

**Oh and anybody notice all the changes fanfic is making. I was only able to imagine what the site would look like when it upgraded. I have to say lovely coincidence.**

**ANYWAYS enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 7 Dying Sun

_**Tsuna felt warm. He opened his eyes to see he was sitting on a park bench. He saw kids running amok and parents yelling at their kids to be careful on the playground. He was sitting next to a peculiar kid who had dark green hair and a cow print backpack, but his attention was drawn away when the sun suddenly disappeared and it got really cold. Very cold and Tsuna found himself alone. He ran around looking for somebody anybody, but all he saw was a confused and upset kid who was crying a river and it was strange because he couldn't hear him crying. Tsuna snapped his fingers to see if it was just him, but he was able to hear just fine. The boy on the other hand looked distressed, as he was clawing at his throat like he was in pain. He tried to run to the kid, but the kid seemed to have gotten further and further away. The boy coughed up blood and the world around Tsuna got pitch black. He felt like he was freezing to death.**_

**One month later:**

Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sat in Tsuna's room just thinking about what happened a couple of days ago. School was cancel for the rest of the week and possibly next week as the school was in danger of shutting down, so rumor had it. As far as it goes for students, they haven't the slightest clue to what's was going on. Well most of them…

"Did you hear?" Yamamoto asked. He looked disgusted and Tsuna realized he didn't like that look on Yamamoto face for some reason.

Gokudera answered lazily, but you can see the tenseness in his posture, "About Sasagawa?" They were talking about Ryohei Sasagawa, the captain of the boxing club.

"Yeah."

"I heard about it." Gokudera might've not really cared much about the over enthusiastic boxer and his tendency to be really, really loud about everything he did and his really bad grades, but whatever the boy had lack, he made it up with motivation and persistence. "That was really fucked up with what they did to him, even worst they was his own team members."

Ryohei Sasagawa, is a third year at Namimori Middle School, he's the star boxer of their school. He lacked the popularity that Yamamoto had because the students rather not lose their hearing by being next to him for too long. He's what everybody calls the classic moron because he never actually done as well as he should've in his classes. It's obvious that he has potentials with his studies it's just he's all into boxing. His teammates were a mystery because they were rarely ever seen and when they were seen they were usually being tossed out of the boxing ring. Something must've happened between them for them to do what they did to Ryohei, but it got the boxing team disband and the others expelled and the school is being sued. Ryohei's ex teammates spiked his water bottle with some kind of toxic like acid that if it's consumed your throat is literally destroyed, but that depends on the amount you drink. Whatever it was Ryohei might not be able speak ever again.

Tsuna frowned as thought about the dream he had the night before the incident. He didn't recognized the child as Ryohei as he never seen his sempai before. Tsuna was more aggravated that he was having dreams always seemed to have a meaning to it, but this dream didn't do anybody any good since Tsuna couldn't stop the incident. Why Tsuna always feel the urge to go run after somebody after his dreams was beyond him, but as soon as he caught wind of the incident he visited his sempai at the hospital and consequently he met Kyoko Sasagawa, his younger sister who happened to happened to be in the same class as Yamamoto, Gokudera, and he. When he thought about it he actually knew none of his classmates. Kyoko had a weak constitution. She always got sick pretty easily so she was often at home. However she proved that her health wasn't going to stop her from getting revenge on the school. It will be an easy battle to win, because the school was at fault for being irresponsible and boys for sabotage. All Kyoko needed was a really good lawyer and everybody was going down.

But Tsuna digress, he saw Ryohei though. He was in pain so they had to sedate him. He really did look like a dying sun. From what Yamamoto told him. He was always bright, energetic and full of life. Well clearly he wasn't the same anymore.

Tsuna shook his head clear. It wasn't his problem, but…

"What can we do?" Yamamoto asked.

Somebody knock on the door and opened it. It was Nana with a tray full of snacks.

"Hey boys, have you all decided what school you all might want to attend if Namimori shuts down?" Nana put the food down and the boys kind of just gapped at her.

"You really think the school is going to be shut down?" Yamamoto said slowly.

Nana shrug, "Well with one kid being poisoned and all the chemicals that were in that drink that that kid had drunk was found in the science lab, the school is pretty much going down because all the teachers would be fired and they would need to compensate the victim as well." Nana said handing Tsuna an envelope. "And with all that, the school would be broke. Now if they can appeal to the victim and compromise with them, the only people who would get fired are the science teachers and the principal for good measures."

Gokudera snorted, "If they had to shut the school down for something as simple as that, the school really might really be going down." Gokudera noticed the pink and blue envelope Tsuna had in his hand. "Another love letter at a time like this?" Tsuna was already in the process of ripping the letter up, but Yamamoto snatched it away.

"Well let's put the school behind for the moment and see what this is all about."

"Ehh," Tsuna said smartly.

"You'll never get rid of this admirer if you don't look to see who this person that has been trying to court you for the longest is," Tsuna shrug. He wasn't about to go meet anybody, but knowing Yamamoto and Reborn, he'll be putting his shoes on before he manage to blink. "Let's see…"

**Dear Sawada-san,**

**I take it that since you never responded to my letters, this must be your way of rejecting me. I respect that, but I still would like to meet you in person just so we can talk. I know you're not a people person, but I would like it if you just stay with me even if it's just a few minutes to express my feelings to you.**

**This will be my last letter to you. I'll be at the Sakura Park at 5 this evening so I'm hoping that you'll make it.**

**From**

**Hajime Fujioka**

Gokudera voiced out Tsuna question, "Who is that?"

Yamamoto shrug, "Maybe I'll go with you just to make sure that you're safe."

Tsuna pulled out his retractable staff as if to say, 'I can protect myself.'

Yamamoto beamed, "So that mean you're going." Tsuna nodded and got up to leave. He was already downstairs before his mother asked.

"You're not going dressed like that are you?"

"I'm going to reject a boy, that's not going to take me more than a minute."

Yamamoto could only sigh as he felt bad for the boy, but a really good question popped up, "Is Tsuna even gay?"

Everybody looked at Yamamoto, then at the door Tsuna left out of and wondered.

…

Tsuna made it to the park at exactly 5 o'clock. He went into the park looking for a kid that might be alone. As he did he noticed that there were a lot of couples out and kids playing around. He couldn't help but noticed that a kid with dark green hair and a cow print backpack was sitting there looking lonely and a bit lost. Tsuna tried to wrack his brain on where he seen this kid before, but nothing came up and he continued on through the park.

He felt somebody touch him and Tsuna turned and almost knock the person out. It was Kyoko, Ryohei younger sister. She was about to say something, before he put a hand up and went the other way. Kyoko could only look on slightly confused at the boy action, but waited to see what it was all about.

Tsuna walked to the tree he saw the boy in the Namimori uniform.

The boy was tall and he had brown hair and green eyes. He seemed nervous.

"Thanks for coming out to see me Sawada-san, I'll keep it brief, I like you, will you go out with me?" The boy bowed and peaked up at Tsuna, but he was already gone.

Tsuna was halfway out the park with Kyoko who was going on and on about her oni-san health, thankfully ignoring the obvious love confession she just seen and the harsh rejection the kid received.

"Ah thanks for the flowers, you gave to my brother, he liked them and he surprisingly was able to smile despite what happened to him." Tsuna nodded. "Would you like to see him?"

Tsuna stopped and thought about. Did he want to see him? He felt something pushed him to do so, so he nodded.

Maybe he'll get one step closer to why he have those dreams.


	8. Teal

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all.**

**What I really like to talk about is this removal of all Mature items off of Fanfiction. My question would be why now of all times? And two, don't they know they might hurt the site, because everybody might move to an alternate site to where they won't have to worry about getting their stories removed. I for one is concern about that because suddenly everybody stories are being removed and that's harsh considering all the hard work some of these writers put into them. **

**I hope they reconsider and stop all this because I don't know how to use Live Journal it's complicated from what I tried a year ago and I like Fanfiction, because this is where I started.**

**Well enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 8 Teal

Ryohei Sasagawa was sitting in his room. He looked at his boxing gear and he couldn't understand why. Why would they do this to him? He didn't do anything wrong other than being himself. Sure back when his mom was alive he was a lot quieter and he was such a momma's boy. Always doing something to please her and make her smile. She was constantly sick due to her cancer, so there wasn't much they could do. His mother managed to deliver Kyoko safely despite the doctors warning her that her having another child might make her health worst, but she was determine to have Kyoko.

During that time, Ryohei was learning how to play the violin since it was his mother favorite instrument. He went to practice every day and he was always eager to show his mom what he learned. It was the day of his first recital and his mom and dad was supposed to come, but his mom health took a turn for the worst. His mom at first had a year and a half to live, it was reduced to a week. The cancer cell came in droves and the doctors just couldn't understand what happened.

Ryohei shook his head. Now wasn't the time to reminisce over his mother death. Wrong time. Wrong time. He slapped his face and reached under his bed and pulled out a violin case. His dad bought him a new one in hopes that he'll play again, even if it was just one time. He didn't, but he always made sure to take care of his violin and made sure it was in tip top shape. After all not taking care of the violin was like disrespecting his mother. He wasn't going to do that.

"Onii-san, I'm home, I brought a guess over," Ryohei wonder who it could've been.

…

Tsuna entered the house right being Kyoko. He thought that Kyoko parents must both have a really good job to have a house in this area. He looked around the house and saw that it was a little bit messy, but he didn't say anything of course.

Kyoko laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about the mess, it's just the neighbors won't stop sending stuff over and I never really got the chance to sort this stuff out." She removed books, first aid, food, more books, sympathy cards, and more sympathy cards. Tsuna pick up a book, 'Sign Language for Kids', the book looked really old.

Kyoko saw it and she looked slightly miserable.

"My neighbor has a child who's mute and since they didn't need it anymore they thought we should have it," Kyoko flopped down in a chair and motion for Tsuna sit too. "They even offered to tutor him as well." Tsuna said nothing so Kyoko kept going. "The doctors said that he may not be able to speak since the chemicals did a lot of damage to his throat and if it did get better, he's not going to sound the same. It's a good thing he isn't a singer." She laughed by herself. Tsuna felt bad for her since she's handling this case all by herself. Her parents must be somewhere completely unaware of what's going on.

"So you're still going to sue the school?" Tsuna asked so quietly and suddenly that Kyoko jumped.

Kyoko sighed, "I might not since it's such a hassle, Ryohei isn't too torn up about it," she looked at the ceiling. "And what's done is done, I can sue the school, but that's not going to fix anything, everybody is going to go on with their life either not caring or not knowing. I might as well leave it be, the only thing I want is the science teachers fired because that was irresponsible to leave the labs open like that, I want the boys to pay up, I want a lot of compensations from them, and I want the school to accommodate for whatever Ryohei need."

Tsuna thought that it was completely fair.

"Onii-san, I'm home, I brought a guess over," she left Tsuna in the living room while she disappeared off to the kitchen.

Tsuna heard a door open from upstairs and he realized just how quiet this place was. He saw Ryohei come down the stairs looking confused as he was probably wondering who could possibly want to see him. Ryohei walked into the living room and saw Tsuna.

"That Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was the first one to visit you at the hospital and gave you those flowers." She nodded her head in the direction of the orchids. Ryohei bowed in thanks. Kyoko put the drinks down and left the boys to their devices.

Ryohei and Tsuna stared at each other for a while. Ryohei then picked up a pad and a pen and wrote on it.

-_Not that I'm trying to be rude, but why are you here?_

"Dunno, felt the need to be here, plus I wanted to know if you're alright." Tsuna shrugged.

-_Can't be any better. I'm alive now I just have to cope._

The two sat in stony silence. There wasn't much to say. It's not like Tsuna knew who the boy was because he literally just met him today. Plus he don't talk much anyways.

-_Thanks for coming. You seem to the only one who is genuinely concern about my health and not trying to be nosy with fake smiles and sympathies. I really needed some honesty right now, because I'm not too sure about what to think now. I'm really confused._

"That's understandable." Tsuna said. "So what are you going to do?"

Ryohei wrote something then scratched it out. Then he wrote again and scratched it out once more. Then he wrote one more time:

_Nothing. It's not like my voice will come back it I did do something. I tried to get angry, but as my mom said, 'There is no use in getting angry over something you can't get back, instead get even or move on.' I won't get even because I know I'll kill them, I'm not bragging about my strength I just know. I'll move on and try to get use to not having a voice. _

Tsuna nodded and took a tissue off the stand next to him and move to wipe Ryohei tears away. It didn't matter what mature front you put on. When you're upset, you're upset. When you're hurt, you cry. It made no difference with him.

Ryohei cried on Tsuna for what seemed to have been an hour, before Ryohei somber up and smile. He mouth, 'Thank you.' Tsuna just nodded and bid his farewell until they meet in school hopefully.

…

Tsuna was trying to take the long way back home, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling of wanting to go to the Sakura Park again. He didn't know what could be there that he wanted to see, but he went anyways.

Retracing his steps through the park he noticed the dark green hair boy with the cow print backpack sitting on the park bench again. It was like the boy was a statue. He seemed to never have moved from the spot since he saw him earlier that day and in his dream. And that's when it hit Tsuna. He seen the boy in his dreams, the same way he saw Ryohei.

Tsuna sighed. He guessed he was supposed to help the boy out as well. Tsuna thought about all the people that were pushed into his life because of a dream or by some strange circumstance that he would usually ignore and viola he had associates or…can he really still call them that?

….

**I figure I end it there. I wanted something more to happen between Ryohei and Tsuna, but I figure that kind of bromance could wait. I rather they get to know each other before that happen. THEN there is Lambo, I got a review from a reader of mines saying that Lambo hair is black not green. True, but most, if not all, manga drawers tend to draw their character with black hair and green, blue, red, orange tints and say it's that's color sometimes. So I like to say green, because that's what I acknowledge it as. But thanks for telling me though.**


	9. Fate or Destiny

**ATTENTION: ATTENTION:**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and for the clearing up of the characters Lambo and Lampo. They both look so much alike that they couldn't help but get it mixed up. However I kept it as it is, you'll know why later until then.**

**I have a request for everybody. I really like to have all your opinions on this chapter. It's a filler chapter yes, but still I want your opinion. I don't want to have a full blown debate where everybody is saying this person is wrong, that person is wrong or better yet yelling at me for dissing your beliefs. This isn't a jibe at what everybody thinks, this is a response of a topic if somebody was to ask me.**

**SO I await everybody response.**

**SO enjoy.**

Rainbow Chapter 9 Fate or Destiny

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Sorry I'm atheist."

"Not that kind of faith, I mean fate as in f-a-t-e?"

"Oh that kind of fate, well," thinks about it. "I believe there are some things to be out of your control, so yes I believe in fate, but I don't like to be control by it."

"Well I guess that mean you hate destiny too?"

Gets aggravated, "I think that's a good name to name your baby girl, but I hate for it to be used against somebody, because destiny spells out doom to me."

Tilts head curiously at such a strong reply, "Why you say that?"

"It's like telling somebody you have no choice in the matter, like saying you're destined for greatest knowing you're doom to failure in life, it's like saying you're destined to be a great doctor instead you kill everybody on your table. I don't buy destiny. I hate it. I hate when adult use that word to curse their children with it because that's how they become so mad in life."

"What if destiny did work for them?"

Snorts sarcastically, "Well whoopee-damn-do for them, but what about the rest of them?"

"The rest of them?"

"Yeah the rest of them," looks at the other person as they seemed to have forgotten the ones that suffers for said "destiny". "Even if it works out for them, who's to say their happy when it happens. Tell me, do you believe in destiny? Do you even like destiny?"

They think about it, "I believe it's something you can't control."

"Well damn that sounds a lot like fate."

"Isn't fate and destiny the same thing?"

"Yes and no, there's subtle differences, but can you make out the difference between them?" Looks at the two, "You can pull out a dictionary and look up the two words and find that the definitions for the both of them are not that different from each other."

**Fate-****The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.**

**Destiny- 1. ****The events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future.**

**2. The hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate.**

"When you read it, it sounds the same. When you pick out words they merely describe each other. So in the end they're the same."

Walks to a glass orb and watch people move on with their lives not concerned about other things other than the fact what was laid out for them and only of few of them actually knows that somewhere some supernatural forces is telling them that this is what they're supposed to do and choose to go down another path. Whether it was their destiny to do so or whether it was fate at hand. They'll never escape the vicious cycle because in the end it was fate/destiny telling you to do so.

"We govern these humans in everything they do, we determine whether they make it at life or they fail at life. Everybody is not meant to make it to the top of the food chain and the ones that aren't meant to make it manage to beat their way up there. So what do we call it then when they defeat fate/destiny, if they manage to get away from it?" The other two just looked at each other.

"There are some people who are meant to have people in their lives, some aren't meant to meet them until another life time if they're meant too, but does that mean love is stronger than fate/destiny? Or is it time simply intervening. Time, paradoxes, past, future, here and now, then and there. What does that mean? Why is it that if you travel to the past you have to be careful not to mess it up unless you want to destroy the future? Why is it like that? Should it really matter? The past has already happen, should you be able to do whatever you want because the past is simply the past."

The others look, "So where are you going with this? Are we even talking about fate/destiny anymore?"

Looks at them, "I never got off the topic. Just take a look at this human." They see a boy with brown hair and eyes. He was surrounded by a bunch of other boys, one had black hair and brown eyes you could tell he was easy going, the other had silver hair and green eyes and was obvious he was a hothead, but he manage to keep it too himself, then there was another boy obvious a few years younger, but for some reason instead of his hair being black it was green, what was that all about. "We all remember this boy in the middle right?" They nodded. "You know he was supposed to have die six years ago. This was supposed to have been the way he died: His "friends" was supposed to push him into the well; he breaks his neck when he reaches the bottom. That didn't happen." One of them clutched their neck at the thought. "His "friends" were supposed to bury him alive, they ran off instead. He was supposed to drown and because he couldn't swim and the mud would've dragged him down, his mother found him. His mother wasn't supposed to find him period. Instead a little boy told her where he went too and that's how he's alive now. So what that say?"

"He cheated death."

They were quiet. "He wasn't supposed to live, his so call destiny was to die and the rest of them wouldn't have met and over half of them would've been dead, but here they are alive and well if not traumatized by their past."

"Well apparently they have something stronger going on from them. Maybe it's best to leave it be, because we're simply entities. He's meant to be something more, they all are. Fate and destiny can't even touch him, them. We can only watch and observe what they're supposed to be in the future, if they have one."

"But what about his dreams?"

"What about them?"

"What do they mean?"

"I don't know."

"But they're the reason why he's still possibly living and his future is turning out the way it is."

"If that's the case then let it be. Maybe he is fate or destiny that's why he's able to carve his own life. We're simply just entities meant to govern other people lives that are meant to be rules by fate/destiny."

…

**Just in case that some of the characters confused you. Some of them are more than one entity I'll leave that to your imagination. To whom and to what was talking the whole time was possibly Fate or Destiny. **

**If the chapter confused you in any kind of way please don't hesitate to ask question and I'll leave an answer in the next chapter.**


	10. Striking Emotions

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm not a fan of fillers myself, but they can be entertaining, but sometimes they're a little…un. However I will try to squeeze in some fillers here and there maybe. Anyways I'm glad that most of y'all thought that chapter nine was a little insightful. I for one can't really say that I believe in fate and destiny. I don't have an explanation for it, I just keep living. That's all one can do.**

**So, frankly I was surprised that I was able to write over a thousand words for this particular chapter, but I did so I hope you guys enjoy. And I have to figure out whom to bring in next Hibari or Mukuro.**

**Also I'm still trying to work on getting a BETA, however I hope you guys remain patience and I'll do my best to make it as grammar free as possible on my own.**

Rainbow Chapter 10 Striking Emotions

Winter was quickly arriving and Lambo already took over the kotatsu. Tsuna rolled his eyes and ruffled Lambo's mini afro. Lambo showed a picture of when he was a kid and his name was spot on considering the boy hair was a curly afro that was all over his head. Adorable that it was, Tsuna glad that his hair didn't look like now. Lambo grew up to be one of those "cool geeky" like kid. His hair wasn't going to do the trick.

Lambo was twelve years old, but when he took a test to see if the grade that Nana was trying to put him at was accordingly, he ended being in Tsuna class no thanks to Reborn. So now, the lunch crew was crowded with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn, and now Lambo.

Tsuna didn't care about the extra body, he was just glad that Lambo was still somewhat innocent enough not to get traumatize by his family, who had harshly kicked their own child out of the house.

"Oi Tsuna," Tsuna looked up to see Lambo was knocked out on the table, there was no clinking in the kitchen so his mother must be somewhere else in the house, and he had apparently doze off on the couch. "Go take a bath and go to bed." Tsuna figured out a while ago, just to do what Reborn tell you to do because one, Reborn isn't an ordinary baby, two, Reborn can be scary, and three, Tsuna can almost guarantee that Reborn was stronger than he was and he had no interest in finding out if that notion was a fact. Oh and four he's almost sure that Reborn could read minds, if not that, body language.

Tsuna let those thoughts guide him to the restroom. He trusted Reborn to get Lambo to bed.

…

When the door shut to the restroom, Lambo was the first to speak up.

"Why is the world strongest hitman here in this small town?"

Reborn took out a green gun and pointed it at Lambo. "Don't think you can interrogate me." Lambo put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Me interrogate you," Lambo laughs. "Oh that's funny. It was just a simple question. I find it odd that you're in a place like this. He's not even aware of the mafia and he doesn't really need to be tutored in anything. It was merely an observation."

Reborn smirk, he had to give the boy some credit that he didn't piss himself at being held at gun point by him. A lot of grown men would've put up false bravados just to make themselves look tough, but he didn't.

"I'm here base on a favor and that's all you need to know."

Lambo nodded, he was smart he'll figure the rest out later or just ask.

"Now my question, Lambo Bovino of the Bovino family, a small one granted, but they make weapons and the one weapon that…impressed a lot of people was the ten year bazooka. You're also rumored to be Telto Bovino son and prodigy in weapon making as well. What are you doing here?"

Lambo sighed and winced at the memory as to why he was there in a small town in Japan, hundreds of miles away from Italy. It's quite simple really. He was on the run from his family.

"My family hate me to be blunt about it," he wasn't sure if Reborn wanted to hear his life story or not, but since he wasn't interrupted or anything he assumed it'd be safe to continue. "Twelve years ago, Telto Bovino, was a man who wasn't going to get married, however running a mafia business, you have to have an heir to take over should anything happen to you. But seeing how he had a small mafia family and was barely heard of he was safe for the time being. He had plenty of workers to choose from to be his successor, but he never chose one. It was exactly twelve years ago when he stumble upon me. The baby he found in the dumpster. Now him, being from the slums and knowing what it's like, hearing a baby crying shouldn't have bothered him, but long story short on that, he found me. He told me himself, there was something about me that he couldn't ignore like he would with others. So he took me in. At first everybody in the family though he was just going to take me in so I can be a lackey or just something to entertain the maids with. But to the Bovino family surprise, he adopted me and made me heir to the family." Reborn pulled his fedora down. There was no need to guess how things went from there. "So you can guess what happen from there. All of them were angry. They wanted that position. All of them dreamed of how big they could make the family if they controlled it, but now it was in the hands of a baby." Lambo smiled as he thought of all the lies and deception that went through the family. How much he was hurt or somebody else was hurt in the crossfire.

"At first I was just a regular baby who couldn't do anything at all, it wasn't until I somehow manage to get into the lab was where I found my talent. I was able to read and understand complicated equation, scientific terms, and all that good stuff. Telto, convinced me when I got older to work in the labs too. He figured since I was going to be a future boss and all I should know what my men were doing for me. In the end all it did was pissed the others off. You think after the family accomplished something like time traveling that you know they feel at the top, no my weapons are what made the family know especially when Verde took interest in me. Again a blow to their pride. Anyways to wrap things up, boss died suddenly and the family was mines to lead, unfortunately the others thought otherwise. They all tried to kill me, but I escaped with money, their prize possession, and blew up the lab."

Reborn grunted, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Lambo shrug. "I didn't want to, I'm not interest in being a boss, and I love science too much to even be bothered by it. I want to lead a small team of scientist and rise to the top. I want to be on equal ground with Verde. If not that, work with him. Honestly I have a lot of things I want to do in life, but being a mafia boss isn't what I want to be." Lambo stood up and walked to the stairs. "This all could've been avoided, if my family didn't try to attack me and I could've passed my title off to someone else, but they thought killing me would be the answer. I can only imagine that they're killing each other on who can lead the Bovino family or not. Quite stupid if you ask me though."

Tsuna came out of the bathroom, half asleep. Reborn knew Tsuna fell asleep in there again, but at least he was sleeping on his own without extra help from Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Are you okay over there?"

Reborn leapt on Tsuna head and patted it. "I'm fine. Get to bed."

There was no denying it. He had a soft spot for Tsuna and…Nana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and even the brat upstairs. He hopes that opening his heart doesn't get anybody killed. He doesn't want to bury another love one.


	11. Haze

**I have a hundred reviews ya-ya. I think it's tradition to commemorate this moment by usually having a short story or an omake or something of that sort. And honestly I thank you all for that because I never thought I get a hundred reviews. It was something I always strive for and now I got it. Now I want to make it to two hundred so I'm going to keep working hard for it and I hope have your support. THANK YOU!**

**Anyways I'm sorry for the long wait, it was just so hard to write chapter 11. I mean don't you hate it when you think you got it and you don't. I rewrote this chapter several times and it just wasn't working, finally after several days I got it. **

**SO I hope you enjoy it.**

…

Rainbow Chapter 11 Haze

Reborn watch Tsuna from his hiding spot. Nana and Lambo went to an osen and the others were busy so it was just him and Tsuna. Tsuna was watching TV in an oversize button t-shirt to which made Reborn curious to where he got it from. But it didn't matter he was just glad that he finally got a chance to be alone with Tsuna so he can get a chance to observe him in a different light.

Tsuna was a mystery. True on the surface you would know just about everything that is to be known about him, but his aura, the need to be close to him, and the need to be accepted by him made Reborn wonder if he was a sky. Reborn thought that Tsuna was a dull child a first, just fuck up by a past trauma that needed to be knocked out of him and while he was at it he would make sure his grades were decent. However the kid was smart, popular in his own way, was good at making particularly violent people friendly towards him, amazingly blunt, thoughtful and caring in his own way, and just had a lot of trust issues and insecurities. It was amazing how one little push got him so far and Reborn didn't even do anything. It made him wonder if they should've just waited a little while longer and this would've happen. Then again, somebody was going to be needed give him a constant push until Tsuna was comfortable to walk on his own.

Reborn oddly enough loved the kid, he was special. It shredded his pride as a hitman with no feelings, was able to feel something like this. The last time he felt like this was with Luce a long time friend and some companions that wormed their way into his heart. Now this child, somehow he managed and he, Reborn fell in love with him. His caring gaze, his warm arms, his rare smiles that Reborn seem to be the only one that sees them. Yes he loved Tsuna, more than he's willing to say, he…

"Reborn, dinners ready," Tsuna put the food on the table and sat down waiting for Reborn.

Reborn started eating and he noticed Tsuna gaze on him. Slowly he asked him what he wanted.

"You're older than two right?" Normally Reborn would introduce his two ton hammer to the person who asked the stupid question, but considering Tsuna don't talk for his health, he obviously had something important he wanted to ask.

"That's right." He murmured.

"Were you always a baby?" Reborn looked up. Just by that question alone he could tell that Tsuna was discreetly asking him about his past. Reborn didn't know what to think about that. He didn't want to get Tsuna involved in the mafia, just knowing just a little bit was dangerous enough, then there was the little know fact that he isn't the only one out there like this, but only the people who were like him knew the real reason why they were in this baby form. Of course the curse was half lifted, but that was all.

"No, I wasn't," Reborn said sipping his coffee. He watched Tsuna collect the dishes and then he wondered when did he get use to the routine. When did he get so use to being around other "humans"? It was like him walking around in a daze. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Would you mind telling me how you got to be the way are now?"

Reborn smirked, "This is a closely guarded secret, there are only seven of us well eight if you add him, but seven of us nonetheless, the six of us were task to a job, we were strangers and we were to meet up at a designated area. We got our first mission, after completing it we received top class rewards." Tsuna nodded to show he was still following. "At the time, money didn't mean much to us, it was about becoming the finest in the world and we had fun, therefore we kept taking more jobs, finally our last mission was to go up to a mountain to search for treasure. But we were set up. When we had reached the top of the mountain a bright light enveloped us and we came to, we were like this," he motion to his body. "And we had pacifiers around our necks that we couldn't remove. Incidentally one of my six acquaintance student came and cover them from the bright light so they became fully like this, while the other became partially cursed. So that made seven of us. After that we couldn't died, but after awhile our bodies started to feel weak and that's when the person who cursed us for their amusement, was planning to dispose of us and curse six more unlucky bastards, the eight of our kind came we fought the bastard who did this to us and won. But it didn't change anything. So one of the six of who is a scientist found a solution, but it's not a permanent one."

Tsuna mulled over Reborn brief history and thought, 'Well don't it sucks to be you.' Tsuna saw a curve in Reborn lips so he could only assume he caught most of what he thought. "I don't think I get the last part of your history, but I'm assuming the scientist found away to make you change your form even if it's temporary. Even though it's not permanent at least you don't have to worry about being offed out just because. Just be glad that you're half cursed. That means you can probably die and with time age, but until that happen just be satisfied with the temporary solution."

…

**Tsuna gasped as he tried to swim to the top of the water. He was in a near panic when he realized that he couldn't move anywhere. He was trapped. To make things worse the water was contaminated. It wasn't quite blue, but it wasn't purple either. He couldn't think of a name for that odd color, but then again he wasn't really trying to he just wanted out.**

_**sigh~**_

**Tsuna twitched, 'What was that?'**

_**sigh, blub, blub~**_

**Was somebody there with him? Tsuna turned and screamed.**

...


	12. Vindice

**Before I get started I like to thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. Plus I know there are still issues about my grammar, but honestly I don't know what happened to the person who was supposed to beta my story. So I'm trying my best on my own. ANYWAYS, I hope this chapter kind of explain about Tsuna dreams. I'm thinking that I might have several more chapter of this story before I close out. I dunno. Plus if any of you all noticed. I'm going to attempt to rewrite 'Mother Nature' cause honestly I think I can slightly do a better job on it so, I'm hoping you guys will be patient with me. I'm also thinking about doing a drabble of some sort or writing another story with an outside character. I'm not sure. SO, I'm just making future plans.**

**SO without further ado, enjoy…**

…

Rainbow Chapter 12 Vindice

Reborn busted into Tsuna room after hearing that terrified scream. He was just getting some late night coffee, when he heard him. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna bed as he watched him gasping for air. Whatever Tsuna dreamt of, it wasn't pleasant by a long shot. Tsuna was in tears and he was holding on to Reborn for dear life. Reborn just soothed him the best way he could.

When Tsuna calmed down, Reborn went to get the coffee he was making and made some for Tsuna.

"What did you dream of this time?" Reborn asked. Reborn came up with a theory about Tsuna possibly being passive psychic. He predicts the future through his dreams. Or maybe he was a dream seer, he can go through people minds when they're most vulnerable and more honest. He could have precognition the ability to see into the past, but there could also be his hyper intuition something that been passed down through his family. That couldn't have been it.

Tsuna shuddered and flinched, now he was truly curious as to know what it was about.

"I saw death," Reborn raised an eyebrow at that statement. He didn't peg Tsuna to be a dramatic person. "It was so horrible, I was submerged in water that was an odd shade of color of blue and purple, I think it was an indigo kind of color, it was a bit hazy, I assumed the water was contaminated and I was trying to swim out, but I couldn't move far I was trapped. Suddenly I heard somebody breathing behind me, and when I looked, I saw those death gods."

Death gods, Reborn thought. "Did you have any idea where you were in your dream?"

Tsuna stopped shaking. His gazed went blank as if trying to recall what he saw.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at him, his eyes had an orange tint to them, and he still had that blank expression to them. "That place is the last place you want to be in. It's a cold, lonely isolated place. A place with no light, it's void of all hope. You can easily lose your sanity in there if you're not a strong willed person. Those people or things, watch you, they're the ones that keep you in check. They lock you up in an impenetrable place, with no way in or out unless granted permission. Those things in black are dangerous beings, if you're not careful, they'll hurt you too."

Reborn gritted his teeth. There was no way Tsuna should know about them. It isn't possible. Imeitsu told him, that his family is almost completely ignorant of the mafia. Nana being the almost, because she suspect something of Imeitsu job. She firmly doesn't believe he "constructs" anything.

Tsuna spoke again, "I was in a tank. That was for sure. Despite hearing breathing, whoever was in there with me, I didn't get a chance to see them because of 'them'. The things in a black ripped up clocks and white bandages and chains."  
Vindice. Reborn supplied to himself. How?

Tsuna had seemed to have come out of a trance and pegged Reborn with a stare. "You know something do you?"

Reborn just stared at him, but said nothing.

**...**

Tsuna isn't aware of the mafia yet he's able to draw out the powers of his ancestors. According to Nono, the ninth Vongola leader, he sealed Tsuna flames, but they're stronger than one could imagine. His hyper intuition is so strong that it affects his dreams. Now what? Just like Octavia time, it's repeating itself. Maybe he should tell Tsuna about the mafia after all. But first…

"Tsuna what were the colors you saw when you met everybody," Tsuna looked confused so he clarified. "What colors did you see before or after you had dreams Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo?"

Tsuna tilted his head, "Blue, red, yellow, green, but what does that have to do with my dreams?"

"Everything, Tsuna I'm going to tell you something and you're not allowed to share it with anybody other than your friends." Tsuna nodded, so Reborn started explaining everything. It started off with his father who was the CEDEF, the external advisor, of the mafia family Vongola. Then he went off to a long history lesson of the being of Vongola when it was just a vigilante group that focused on helping those in need. Then he told them how they became the mafia family and how the first generation got together. Reborn commented on how Tsuna and his friends were the second coming of the first generation. Then he slapped on that if Frederico, Nono, whom Tsuna knew as grandpa, son had died then he would've been the tenth generation boss. He also talked about the family tree to which Tsuna was a descendant of the family. His great, great, and many more grandfather was the primo himself. Reborn also spoke about the flames that each person hold onto. However the rarest flame is the sky flames, which made them leaders of the family.

"Wow that explains a lot of nothing," Reborn stifle a laughed knowing that Tsuna didn't care about his father at all. "I'm grateful that you decided to bring everything to light and tell me the truth about my father, but I rather worry about that another day. What I want to know is about my dreams."

"Of course, I think your hyper intuition is what causing you to have dreams," Reborn theorized. "What I don't understand how you're able to find certain people and befriend them."

"Meaning that every time I have a dream that holds a certain shade of color I'll most likely be meeting a new person. But that doesn't tell me much about the place I was in."

"Actually it does, I told you about the mafia because believe it or not we have rules and in the mafia world we have jails too."

Tsuna face went blank before turning skeptical, "So you want me to believe that you guys have laws to uphold? You guys commit crime on a daily basis."

Reborn smirked, "That may be so, but even the mafia has a code of honor," Reborn frowned. "Plus those people you saw were Vindice." Just the name gave off an ominous feeling. "Vindice has been around for hundreds of years and for years nobody knows their true identity except of the Arcabalenos, but I'll save that story for another time. However that place those "things" in there are what governs the mafia laws, the ones who created the mafia laws. They also run an impenetrable fortress for the worst kind of criminals there is in the mafia world."

Tsuna thought about it. "So there is the sky, the rain, the storm, the lightning, the sun, the clouds, and the mist, which is also the colors of orange, blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and indigo, which also matches the flames that my friends have, you also said that's also the same flames that would have been needed to run a mafia family such as Vongola. However since Frederico is the tenth leader of Vongola there is no need for me. Correct?"

Reborn nodded.

"So then why am I suddenly gathering all of my would be guardians now? You don't think something bad is going to happen to Vongola, do you?" Reborn thought about it. It could be a possibility. Tsuna might not realize it, but he and his friends are the second coming of the first generation. That too is too much of a coincidence. Maybe he should contact Nono and see if things are alright with Vongola. He suddenly got a bad feeling about things. "Though I curious though. Who could have committed a crime so bad that they would've got sent to jail for? And if they're suppose to be my friend how do I get them out?"

…


	13. Chrome Dokuro

**As usual, I thank you for the reviews. For those who don't know what most of the bold parts in the story are it's usually for the dreams that Tsuna have. Anyways originally I was going to leave Chrome out of it, but the story wouldn't have made since without her, so yeah. Let's see how this turns out.**

**Enjoy:**

…

Rainbow Chapter 13 Chrome Dokuro

Reborn reamed Tsuna out after indirectly thinking of doing something so criminal-ish. It wasn't like he was going to do it. First of all he wasn't capable of doing said deeds, second of all, how could he break somebody out when he don't even know who he's supposed to be breaking out. Third the idea of possibly befriending a criminal who was so bad get sent to the worst place on earth isn't exactly appealing to him. Sure Tsuna was somebody by nature who like to give people a benefit of the doubt, but for god sakes he's not a saint.

After being smacked in the head and told to go back to sleep, Reborn made a call to Vongola. Reborn figured that Tsuna dream could be a premonition in disguised foreseeing Vongola imminent doom. As exaggerated as it may be, Vongola isn't one to let small warnings go unheeded. So according to Reborn, they strengthen security and snuck the Vongola tenth out of the mansion without anybody, but the external advisor, Imeitsu, and the tenths guardians knowing where his location was at.

Sure enough after leaving the mansion and putting up an illusion of the tenth proceeding with his daily activities. The mansion, well part of it, blew up.

"Are you serious," Tsuna asked doubtful of the situation.

"Yep, after a couple of days of tightening the security somebody still attacked the mansion, but thanks to you nobody actually died." Reborn said with a proud smirk, but his eyes showed he was just as doubtful as well. Sure Tsuna had no direct premonition of the tenths death, but it was just what was surrounding it. Tsuna somehow gathering his friends, who coincidently had different affinity to the flames. To make things stranger they looked so much like the first generation that Reborn can't help but believe that there is an outside force making these connections happen.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "I don't have to tell you to tell them to not to let down their guard, whether it's an enemy or not, I want that man to stay alive not because I care for him, but for my own personal reason which is not to be involve in the mafia."

Reborn frowned, "You will be involved if you go after whoever is in that prison." Tsuna opened his mouth then closed it.

"You think I'm still going to go after that person," Tsuna stated. He felt an awkward smile tug at his lip.

Reborn despite the situation couldn't help but feel smug, "I don't think I know."

…

Reborn was sitting in the CEDEF headquarters where the head of the CEDEF, the Ninth, and Tenth Vongola leaders and guards were there. They all had grim expression on their faces. Whoever is trying to kill the tenth is damn determine and somebody close in their ranks. For the second time that week Frederico was targeted and nobody knows why. Sure killing the man who led the most powerful mafia family in the world would be good for others, but that wouldn't make you famous for anything. In fact that's your death sentence right there.

So long as the ninth is around while you're trying to kill his son, you'll be dead before long. Either way it goes everybody was getting frustrated. Who could possibly be trying to kill the tenth? Better yet who keeps revealing the location of the tenth? Only the most trust people know where they hid him so how?

They needed clues.

"Was there anything specific left behind after the explosions?"

Imeitsu pull out a burnt metal looking box out and it didn't take much to guess what it was. The only problem was who built this and Reborn knew all too well who made these bombs.

Reborn pulled his hat down. This is turning into a shitty week.

…

Reborn has been gone for three days. It's surprisingly boring without him around. It was even weirder to have nobody tell you to go to sleep, or take a nap, or don't half-ass your homework, or this or that. Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time and Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go for a walk," Gokudera suggested. Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera who look at him with pleading eyes and turned away. Gokudera drooped until Tsuna got up and put on his coat and shoes and headed out the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto scrambled after Tsuna. No matter how lazy Tsuna looked, he was pretty fast. They left out the house quickly running after Tsuna hopefully he was heading into town.

Unfortunately for the two, Tsuna hid in the tree and waited for the two leave so he could go back to his lazing.

"You know the two will be upset at you once they come back." Lambo was sitting at the kotatsu the whole time watching as Tsuna ditched the other two. "Why you didn't you go with them?"

Tsuna sat by the door. "I would've ended up as the third wheel if I went with them."

"Third wheel?"

"Yeah, they might be ignoring their feelings for each other, but it's pretty obvious that the two like each other. Every time the three of us would get together. It would end up as a date for the two of them."

"Well that sucks," Lambo said. He stuck his head out into the hall about to ask if Tsuna wanted to hang out with him, but he was gone. "Sa, doesn't anybody in this house stick around anymore?"

…

Tsuna walked out in the cold for a while, not paying any attention to how far or how long he has been walking. Until he saw a big battered sign that read, 'Kokuyo Land'. It surprised him that he walked so far, now he was tired and hungry and he wasn't sure if there were any eating places beyond, Kokuyo Land. He hasn't been there since the landslide took down the place partially. Now it was abandoned.

Tsuna didn't notice a purple hair girl that was style strangely like a pineapple until she was face to face to him.

"Um, if you were looking to see if Kokuyo Land is open, it hasn't been for years because of the landslide." The girl said. Tsuna looked at the girl and nodded.

"I know, but I was walking around until I found myself here," Tsuna said shivering. It was cold, he wondered when the next bus will be coming.

The girl stared at him with her violet eyes, "I don't remember seeing you around here, did you just move?"

He shook his head, "I lived in Namimori my whole life."

…

The purple hair girl put down a cup of hot tea on the table in front of him. She invited Tsuna to come and rest at her place.

"You surprised me when you told me you live in Namimori," she said sitting on the opposite side of him. "Did you really walk all the way down here?"

Tsuna shrug, "I guess I did, though I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking."

The girl nodded, Tsuna sipped his tea. He noticed there was something odd about this house. For starters things seemed to shifted in and out of focus, the next things would tend to change colors as well, lastly the girl image was distorted too. He wondered if the girl was even human.

…

**Sigh~**

**There it goes again. Tsuna listened. He was in that place again, except this time he could put a name to it. Vindice. Tsuna turned to see he wasn't alone in the tank. There was a boy, with a mask covering his face, he had a straight jacket on and had hand cuffs too, but the strangest part was that he had a metal eye patch on his right eye.**

**Tsuna touched it and found himself in a flower field with a lake in the center of it. It was a rather breathtaking place but a lonely one as well.**

"**Kufufufu, what's this, I have a guest," Tsuna turned to see the boy version of the girl he was with. "Eh, not much of a talker aren't you?"**

**Tsuna looked at the boy in front of him.**

"**Who are you?"**

…


	14. Mukuro Roduko

**As always thank you for the reviews and support. Fanfiction is turning into a mad house. I mean with these Critics United, taking matters into their own hands and what not. Fanfiction are not even stopping them. I honestly think that's kind of bad since fanfiction purpose is about to be defeated. I hope fanfiction will put a stop to this nonsense instead of trying to "beautify" fanfiction with all these fancy updates and stuff. **

**Anyways I digress.**

**Enjoy…**

…

Rainbow Chapter 14 Mukuro Roduko

The violet hair girl looked down at the odd boy. Now that she thought about it she didn't even know his name. She knew her roommates, Ken, in particular will be pissed at her for carelessly letting a stranger into their house. But she felt a slight connection between the two of them. SO she watched as the boy slept in her lap. She listened as she heard voices outside the door to her house and heard Ken and Chisuka one side argument. Ken yelled for her.

"Pineapple girl, you home?"

A more calm quieter duller voice replied, "Obvious, since her shoes are here, stupid mutt, and she has company,"

"Gah, don't call me that, pyon," Ken replied annoyed.

The two boys appeared in the doorway and stared at her and her guest. She looked at them as she put a finger over her mouth to shush them. Miraculously the boy didn't wake up with all the noise.

"Pineapple head, who's that," Ken looked at the brown hair boy who was sleeping on her lap. He growled silently. His doggish appearance becoming more apparent and the scar on his face stretched out. The boy beside Ken, was tall and lanky, he was slouched and he took things in with a blank expression, his dull eyes, took in the same picture Ken did and sighed.

"Who is he?" Chisuka asked. Ken went to the kitchen to set down some groceries they had got and came back in time to hear her say, 'She didn't know'.

"What do you mean you don't know, stupid girl," said girl didn't even flinch at the insult. She just went back to stroking the boy's hair.

"Exactly what I meant, I don't know," she said airily. "Just ran into him and brought him here. That's that."

The boys looked at each other then at the boy in the girl lap.

"Is he like us?"

"Doubt it, but he seemed to have gone through his fair share of problems."

The three of them gone through things that nobody should've gone through, to be sold, kidnapped, and neglected.

"Chrome?"

The violet hair looked up.

"Are you okay?"

Chrome wondered. Chrome. Chrome. She remembered how she got that name. Consequently, she met somebody like her through her dreams. Someone who understood her abilities and didn't call her a freak because of it. He was the one who help her run away from home and to use her powers to create a safe haven for herself. He also helped her make her new friends.

"It's nothing, just wondering why now of all times I'm starting to reminisce over those days." Chrome said eyes watering a little bit. "I miss him is all."

Ken and Chisuka looked at each other.

…

**The strange boy laughed his eerie laugh and looked at Tsuna with an amused expression. Tsuna watched the boy carefully as he can see the chains that surrounded him so he knew he was the one. But why so strange? To add on to his growing list of problems, where was he? He looked around the beautiful yet lonely place and he couldn't stand it.**

"**Oya, it seem like my little rabbit don't like it here?" The boy laughed.**

**Tsuna gave no indication whether he heard the boy or not. He was entranced by the boy red eye. He didn't think it was possible to have that kind of color eye. To make it more unique there was a kanji number serving as a pupil.**

"**Oya, scared already," despite the condescending tone in the his voice, Tsuna can tell the boy was already ready for the obvious rejection."**

"**What's your name?" Tsuna asked again. **

**The boy faulted, "Kufufufu, Mukuro Dokuro, may I ask why are you here?"**

"**Because of you," Tsuna said tiredly. He was already exasperated by this charade of fake bravado and ignoring the feelings of hurt and distrust. **

"**Oya?"**

"**It's because of you, you're the reason why I'm here, I had nightmares about you," Mukuro frowned not understanding what Tsuna was going on about. "You're locked up in Vindice aren't you?"**

"**How do you know?" Mukuro didn't think that anybody who come into his conscious even know who he was. When he possessed somebody, they never somebody associated with the mafia. So… "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Tsuna, do you mind telling me what you done to get locked up in such a horrendous place." Tsuna sat down in a nearby chair and motion for the other to sit as well. Mukuro didn't know whether to be amuse or irritated for following at the other pace, but he sat anyways.**

"**Why do you want to know of my past?"**

**Tsuna thought about it, Reborn told Tsuna that whoever gets in Vindice prison did something despicable and is not fit for society. Yet Tsuna had dreamed about Mukuro "condition", so that meant he's supposed to help him in some way.**

"**To get an understanding why you ended up here."**

**Mukuro looked at him, everybody knows why he's in this shit hole, so is this person acting like he don't know. He looked at the boy eyes and saw that the kid was really ignorant of why he was there, Mukuro could probably lie and make himself look like an innocent person, but he knew the boy wasn't stupid.**

"At first I was born into a normal family, I was loved by my mother and father. My dad was a business man and my mom was a housewife. She was always there for me and she loved me no matter what I did, because she always forgave me." Mukuro was getting lost in the happy memories. "But then things around me started to change. My dad started coming home later and later and mom became easily angered by everything. Dad started putting more time in his job instead of the family. While it was true that when dad got the promotion that we were able to afford more things, mom hated it because he would come home at odd hours and be extremely exhausted to do anything else. Mom used to get really upset and sometime I couldn't console her, so when I figured out I could do "magic tricks", Mukuro made cakes appear out of nowhere and servants appeared from the flowers. "Everything flew into hell. Mom had freaked out saying the stuff that I did was unnatural and started calling me a freak. From then own she called me a devil kid and what not."

"**One day mom did a complete one eighty and started treating me nicely, she took me out to all my favorite place to eat and play at and I foolishly thought she started loving me again, but then these men in white coats came out of nowhere and took me away and mom said nothing. The last thing I remember from that particular day that they hand my mom a briefcase and that was it." Tsuna face shadow over. His own mother sold him. "From that day on I was subjected to cruel experiments, which gained me this eye, I went to hell six time and back," Mukuro eyes showed the kanji numbers and the world around Tsuna showed that what Mukuro was saying was true. "I made friends in there, they were the only ones I trusted with my life until I met her. She was a sweet quiet girl, she had the same powers as me, and I befriended her through my dreams and found she was a lot more fortunate than me, she was just locked up. I was determine to find her so we could be friends, this was after two years of my imprisonment in that place, so I killed all the scientist and gain mine and my friends freedom, of course that wasn't without repercussions, I sacrificed my own freedom for my friends. It was almost by god's gift that they met her, Nagi, but she goes by Chrome. I was glad that they found her, but unfortunately I wouldn't be able to meet her at that moment. Those people put me with the mafia, being bullheaded as I was, I hate any and everybody who was in or associated with the mafia. Those people treated me like I was there own and I but I betrayed them, by possessing one of their most trust member and made him slaughter them all. That's how I ended up here."**

**Tsuna went over the story in his head, no matter how you look at it, it was Mukuro fault that he was in Vindice, but couldn't they have figured it out themselves that Mukuro wasn't just going to accept being in the mafia after going through that? Those scientists were associated with the mafia therefore the object of Mukuro hate, so it should've been obvious, nevertheless, killing a bunch of innocent people is a no-no, no matter how you look at it. Tsuna was at a lost on how he could help him anyways. He's not in the mafia, he has zero ties to it considering his dad thinks he and his mother was completely oblivious to what his real job was. Reborn might've cleared everything up, but that meant nothing. Frederico would have to freakin die to get that position, not that he wants it, but how else could he get Mukuro out? Better yet why should he let him out? **

**Tsuna's instinct keeps telling him not to abandon him. **

**So what the hell was he supposed to do?**

"**Do you regret it?" Tsuna asked.**

"**I do," Mukuro said. "I really, really do."**

**Tsuna actually felt bad for him and just held his hands. **

…

Tsuna woke up and was met with three pair of stunned eyes. He was wondering what could've surprised them so much. He looked down to see the reason.

He was holding onto Mukuro Roduko.


	15. Regained

**ATHOUR NOTE: PLEASE, PLEASE READ:**

**As always I thank you for your reviews it makes me so happy. Fanfiction gone and done it again. Made more changes than I'm sure to understand. Seriously. They're making all these changes now? I guess they're behind on some things, I wonder if all this mess is happening, because we have new administrators. Either way it goes, I don't understand the use of anonymous moderator, that's just one more thing I have to check, now I got to check to make sure that I get all my reviews. If this is their way of checking to make sure we don't get harsh reviews then… I don't know. Either way I'll just take it like it is. Just have to say all the changes startled the crap out of me, I thought my new computer had messed up on me when all the changes started to occur.**

**Anyways I see we're having another black out tomorrow on the July 4****th****. Those who wished to participate please do, those who don't it's fine if you don't. Though with the protest, what exactly are we protesting? Are protesting the fact that fanfiction is trying to enforce the rules way too late or is it the fact that fanfiction is letting these "Critics" run around trying to act like "Demigods" of the site? **

**Either way it goes, everybody don't give up on the site, a lot of people will miss you guys if you leave and I, personally, would hate to see the people who grew together on this site leave. If the Critics United comes and review your story unfairly because it didn't meet their "quotas" ignore them. If they delete your story, prepare to message the administrator like crazy, and repost your story, they'll get tired of it and something has to give, because they too are at fault for deleting your story(the administrators). They 10/10 chance never actually read your story to see if you actually broke any real rules. I don't know. However you can always block (if they have a block button) them.**

**Just be ready to defend yourself. It's your story, this place is for you to unleash your imagination.**

**Anyways I digress, sorry for the short chapter and long rant. I just don't want anybody to stop coming to fanfiction because of whatever is going on. I have been on this site for several years and honestly I can't imagine being anywhere else.**

**Enjoy…**

…

Rainbow Chapter 15 Regained

It was almost close to midnight before Tsuna got home. He was exhausted. They waited and waited for Vindice to show up and take them all to jail, but Tsuna was wondering on what account. It's not like he actually stormed up to the prison house and took Mukuro and broke other people out. Honestly Tsuna wasn't entirely sure what happened.

_**Flashback: **_

Tsuna looked down to see why three pairs of eyes were looking so surprised at him. He looked down to see he was holding Mukuro. Tsuna touched Mukuro cheeks to feel that what he was seeing was very real.

"H-how," Tsuna looked up to see a blonde hair boy with dog-like features speaking up first. "How did you do that?"

The violet hair girl started crying as she moved to hold Mukuro. She chanted 'Mukuro-sama' over and over again.

So she must be Chrome.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked the two boys. He was pretty sure they weren't there before. The boy with the barcode tattoo replied:

"I'm Chisuka and that's Ken," he said looking down at Tsuna with his blank eyes. "How did you get Mukuro-sama out of Vindice?"

Tsuna shrugged, he didn't know. One minute he was talking to Mukuro, then he touched Mukuro, and the next thing he knew he was waking up to them staring at him.

Ken almost howled, "How do you not know?" Ken starting pacing, "They're going to get us, they're going to get us, and we have no idea on what happened. They'll probably kill us too."

Tsuna ignore the boy in favor of watching Chrome cry over Mukuro who was asleep. His body been in a induce coma for years most likely, he probably can't be exposed to harsh light and have to eat light food and liquid for a while. The thing is they need a doctor, but they need somebody who will come over and leave without asking questions. But that will be like a private doctor or maybe an underground doctor. If that's the case then he doesn't know anybody. They'll have to go out on a limb for this one.

"Well now that you have him back I guess I'll be going," Ken snatched him up, by the shirt.

"You must be new to the mafia world if you don't know that taking somebody out of Vindice without permission is a big fat no-no. Vindice don't take kindly to that and will most likely be after us."  
Tsuna punched the boy in the face making the other let go of him, "If Vindice is all powerful and all knowing, then they know that Mukuro is here, yet they haven't done anything. I'll stay for a while to see if they come if they don't I'm leaving."

_**Flashback end:**_

Tsuna decided that thinking about what happened earlier wasn't going to solve anything. He didn't understand what was happening to him. One day he was all alone and perfectly content with until a baby come out of nowhere and set some things in motion. Strange things started to happen and strangely enough he was alright with it.

Yamamoto was a breath of fresh air, sometimes Tsuna wanted to glue Gokudera to a chair, he can be a hot head sometime, Ryohei, despite not having a voice was still extreme, he attacked learning sigh language and continue with being a musician, something that his mother always wanted him to be, Lambo was an odd ball, and now Mukuro was just a mystery for right now.

He didn't mind any of them and he would like to think of them as friends, he can only hope that they don't do what they did. He only known them for several months, but he felt close to them, like they met before so that's why their bond was strong. But then again Tsuna was just thinking weirdly.

Tsuna looked out his window. He knew something was going to happen soon. Whether it was good or bad Tsuna was just going to have to wait for it and be prepare.

…

Tsuna smelt something strong, like coffee. He didn't know anybody else in the house that would drink coffee other than Reborn. He opened his eyes to see Reborn staring out the window. He was, happy.

"Reborn, welcome back," Tsuna said. Reborn put down his coffee and went to pat Tsuna on the head. Tsuna got up, he realized that it was only five o'clock, but now that he knew Reborn was back he couldn't sleep any more. "How was Italy?"  
Reborn grimaced, it couldn't have been good. He hoped Frederico didn't die. He didn't want to be a boss of the mafia.

"It got messy a couple of times, we had too many close calls, but we found the culprit." That was about as much details Reborn was willing to give, because after that it got pretty bloody. He was just glad the person who made the designators wasn't behind the attempts to assassinate the Vongola, though they got a harsh scolding for not being careful to whom they sold to via Reborn. But other than that Frederico was able to return to his right place after obliterating the culprit.

"So Frederico is not dead," Tsuna looked relieved. He took Reborn and put him on his lap.

"Ah, if Frederico died you would've made an excellent boss under my care," Reborn teased, though Tsuna had no doubt that if he was to become the next boss Reborn was going to torture him until every single atom in his body was able to withstand every blow Reborn dished out.

"Glad to see you have that confidence in me, but I'm not willing to lead anybody at least not yet," Reborn looked at Tsuna strangely, his choice of words were always odd, like he knew something the rest of the world didn't. "Also things been quite busy since the last time you been here."

Reborn sighed, he just left one problematic place, surely he didn't come back to more problems.

"It's about Vindice and the person in the tank, I saw who it was."


	16. Amusement Park

**Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading my author note as well. I'm glad I encourage some of you.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

…

Rainbow Chapter 16 Amusement Park

When Tsuna told Reborn about Mukuro being out of Vindice, his reaction was one not pretty. He was beyond angry and he made Tsuna repeat his story over and over again to make sure he wasn't lying even though he knew Tsuna told the truth from the start. Then he proceeded to strip Tsuna down to make sure he wasn't harm in any kind of way, then he made Tsuna do a psychological test to insure that his mental state was okay.

Tsuna thought that Reborn was over reacting, then again, Mukuro did some bad things, but he truly regrets it. Though with the way Reborn was behaving one would think Mother Theresa was the "God" of the upper world, while Mukuro was the "Devil" of the underworld. However the latter statement was more likely to be true considering that Mukuro been to hell six times (confirmation from Reborn).

Tsuna asked Reborn if there was anybody he trusted to watch over Mukuro health. Somebody who knew to keep their mouth shut under any circumstances. Tsuna was willing to pay, but thanks to Reborn connection and manipulation skill, Tsuna got a trustworthy doctor for Mukuro.

Even though it was clear Vindice wasn't coming after anybody. And as far as the mafia world knew Mukuro was still locked up. Reborn didn't let Tsuna out of his site for a minute. Wherever Tsuna was, there was Reborn. Yamamoto and Gokudera were stuck to him like glue too. They both received harsh scolding from Reborn, but Tsuna told them to disregard it. They weren't obligated to watch after him twenty-four seven. That didn't make the other two less guilty. Lambo received a whack in the forehead for even letting Tsuna leave by himself, to which Tsuna had to console the crying boy. Evidently Lambo never been hit before, then again, there was never a reason for him to be hit.

Two weeks had passed for the tutor slash hitman to calm down. Reborn don't know why he gets like that when it comes to Tsuna. Then again maybe if he was tutoring him in something besides his social skills maybe he would've felt better, but he wasn't going to fool himself into believing that. He knew it was much, much more. Perhaps he felt something for the kid, more than he should. Those feelings he squashed down so many times.

…

Today was slightly colder than usual. Reborn got coerced into going to the amusement park with Tsuna not that he minded. Tsuna promised that he wouldn't do anything troublesome so they went. After paying for the tickets Tsuna stood momentarily awed by how big the place was. He hadn't been to the amusement park since he was six, so he didn't really know what he was doing. So they walked around a bit. They rode on a train, went on the merry-go-round, played some games, and won a couple of prizes.

Tsuna was pretty content in some ways. Reborn was just going along with it. Still not quite sure where he was going, Tsuna just walked around aimlessly until he noticed that there wasn't a lot of people around and soon there was nobody.

"Reborn," Tsuna looked to see Reborns eyes sharpening. Tsuna had his hand on his staff as they walked around and saw a black-purplish tent standing alone. The tent didn't belong in the happy setting of the amusement park, but out of curiosity Tsuna went to a tent. In the tent there was a typical setting of a fortune place a crystal ball, tarot cards, and female woman wearing dark clothing.

"Ah welcome, welcome, it's been a while since I had any visitors, sit, sit," Tsuna sat down as Reborn eyed her wearily. He didn't see the point of fortune tellers. None, besides one that he knows is really genuine, but Tsuna wanted to do it so… "So what would you like?"

Tsuna blinked not understanding the question.

"Palm reading, card reading, or crystal reading," the fortune teller supplied patiently. Tsuna thought about it. He's not for one for strangers touching him, he rather not get fixed with some complicated card reading. "How about I look into the crystal, it's your first time getting a reading so, I won't touch you or confuse you with card reading." Tsuna looked up a little surprised. The fortune teller winked.

The fortune teller looked into the crystal for a while, Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other.

"It would seem that earlier in your life you got hurt very badly by the people you trusted. As a result, you stop trusting others and became recluse. Later you met somebody who helped you move on further with your life. Although they didn't do much, you two seem to trust each other and love each other dearly thought the other denies their feelings. You young boy seem to have great abilities, something unexplainable, but it's a good ability depending on how you use it. You also have new friends because of it. You come from a long line of powerful people, though you don't wish to be a part of it. However one death can easily result a change in your future. Fear not though you're destined to do great things with your life especially with the people at your side. You'll gain great allies and many friends." Tsuna and Reborn gaped at her. It was unbelievable. The woman was amazing. "I'll tell you this now your life will either be very difficult or easy depending on the choices you make. With both of your abilities you'll be able to turn the tables on many different situations. Just make the right decisions and confide in each other okay?" The woman pulled out a black box. She opened it there was two pieces of jewelry in there. A ring and a bracelet. They were both simple white diamond jewelry with a yellow and orange jewel on top. Tsuna looked at her as she smiled. "These are for you."

"Eh," was Tsuna intelligent response. Reborn scowled.

"The ring is for you," she pointed to Tsuna. "The bracelet is for you." She points for Reborn. "Think of these as a friendship trinket for the both of you. Trust me later on down the line it'll mean much more to you two."

…

Tsuna and Reborn stopped at a café at the amusement park and ate dinner contemplating what happened earlier. The black box sat between them.

"I kind of feel bad that she didn't let me pay for the jewelry," Tsuna said drinking his tea. He picked up the ring and looked at it. "It's really pretty." Tsuna smiled a little and put on his middle finger. The ring glowed, but neither Tsuna nor Reborn noticed. "Put yours on."

"It won't fit," Tsuna took out the bracelet. It was indeed bigger than Reborn baby wrist, but for his amusement Tsuna put it on him anyways and…it fit.

"Hm, the fortune teller is something else, she seems to know a lot more than he we bargain for, but I guess that's fine." Tsuna said in an off-handed way.

Reborn stared at Tsuna with his opal eyes and smirks, "So you trust her."

Tsuna shook his head and threw their trash away, "No it's not really about trust, I just know she won't do anything to us, if that's what you suspect." They stayed at the amusement park longer than the anticipated, then again, they were at that fortune teller most of the time. It seems that time pasted by quickly in that place and it was night time when they got out. "The Ferris wheel line should be empty, I want to ride it a couple of times before we leave." Reborn sighed.

The park looked pretty with all the lights on. He could see lots of couples out some were kissing and hugging that Tsuna couldn't help but feel out of place. He looked at Reborn who was sitting on the other side of him looking out too.

"Reborn," Tsuna called out. "You told me that you were able to turn into your adult form whenever you please, how come you never do that? Wouldn't it be more convenient for you?"

He chuckle, "I never had a reason to," Tsuna awed and looked back out the window again, his vision was suddenly blocked and he heard deep voice say, "Till now." Tsuna felt something warm on his lips.

They stayed like that till the end of the ride.


	17. Cloud

**Thank you for the reviews. I was so amazed at how big people shipped R27. With there being so little R27 I thought people didn't care much about it. I'm glad you guys were so happy about the development especially the sweet kiss. Now it's finally Hibari turn and he was a pain to write. Seriously, I didn't want everybody have such a dramatic history, but Hibari isn't normal to begin with. **

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. …**

Rainbow Chapter 17 Cloud

Tsuna was sitting in class half taking notes as he stared out the window at the sky. He saw a lone cloud floating by itself that Tsuna was instantly reminded of the dream he had the other night.

**...**

**Tsuna found himself in a purple setting. Something told him that this would be the last odd dream he'll have for a while, if never. Anyways he was on a bunch of clouds and he saw a bird. A skylark to be exact. For some odd reason he wanted to catch the bird and that's what he set off to do. So he ran, ran, ran after the bird and each time he thought he had the bird in his grasp, it turned into a cloud. This happened several times, before his body slowly stopped reacting on its own. Even Tsuna had enough common sense to know that if something doesn't want to be caught leave it alone and let it come to you. However his brain and his body had a slow connection, Tsuna had ran off the edge of the cloud trying to catch the skylark again. Tsuna fell and somebody grabbed him. He was quickly pulled back on the edge of the cloud and just when he was about to give thanks to whoever saved his life. He only saw the skylark just watching him before it turned into a cloud and floated away.**

…

Tsuna had mentioned the dream to Reborn and he told him that clouds are aloof by nature. They simply can't be touch. Even the sky can't touch it. The cloud supports the sky at its own pace. Birds are free creatures, you can never fully tame a bird because their place always belong to the sky. However if you clip their wings they may never return to the sky.

The thought was unsettling. To clip a bird's wing was like killing the bird. It was cruel thing to do. Tsuna was actually displeased with the thought. And he wondered who can be cruel enough to do that to an animal or human.

It was lunch time and Tsuna ditched Yamamoto and Gokudera. The two of them might as well have lunch on their own, because he don't want to be near them when they have a make out session again. Sometimes Tsuna would wonder if they would they please be mindful of others, before going off to la-la-forget everybody else is here land. He soon found himself at the disciplinary office and he enters. The office was a bland place to be in, but it had a professional setting so Tsuna couldn't fault it.

He was greeted by a teen with an Elvis style hair shape and a pompadour in him mouth. Despite the hair style he had gentle eyes. That was the one thing he always noticed by him.

"Hello Sawada-san," the boy said getting tea ready.

Tsuna sat in a nearby chair, "Hello Kusakabe-kun, it's been awhile, how are you and Hibari?"

Kusakabe smile, "We're find, just missed your occasional company here, Hibari might not like to admit it, but he enjoys your company." Tsuna nodded at that.

"I should try to come more often then," Tsuna looked around the room. It was comfortable. "Where is he anyways?"  
"There was a disturbance in town today, so he went to go take care of it personally," Kusakabe answered.

Tsuna knew that if Hibari had to leave the school campus for any reason during the school hours then he knew that the problem was kind of big. "Does he need back up?" It was a stupid question actually. As if Hibari needed back up, he can take care of things himself. But Hibari was self-destructive so he knew that Kusakabe already got a first aid kit ready.

"Probably not," he responded dryly. "He'll call if he needs any help." More like the grunts of the disciplinary will call if Hibari is in a pinch.

Tsuna has known Hibari since the beginning of the school year, well a little before he actually started school. Tsuna was getting picked on by some wannabe gangsters, so Tsuna showed them he was anything but weak and trashed them. Hibari was impressed, he asked Tsuna who taught him how to fight. Tsuna said he taught himself.

After that the two seemed to have always crossed paths until one day they had fought together and Hibari offered him a place in the Disciplinary Committee. Of course he declined it, but did get the respect of the Disciplinary Committee.

"So you guys are third years have you guys decided where you're going to go for high school," Tsuna asked.

"We're not leaving Nami-chuu," Kusakabe said. Tsuna frowned.

"Why not?"

"Hibari has an obligation to fill," Kusakabe said. Tsuna gave him a 'And that is' look. "To protect Namimori."

"Is that it?" Tsuna asked. "If you ask me that doesn't make much sense to me. An obligation like that is bound to restrict him from doing the things he wants to do." Tsuna thought about his dream. The bird. There was something wrong with the bird. "And if there is one thing Hibari hates is to be restrained. He's like a bird."

"A bird with his wings broken," Kusakabe muttered to himself not knowing that Tsuna heard him.

The bird wings were bent.

It made sense, the Skylark that was Hibari.

"Why is he "determined" to stay here?"

Kusakabe frowned, "I rather not get into a long story on why he's like this, but it's no thanks to that mother of his that he feel he should stay here. Even in death, she's bothersome."

"Did he fulfill his obligations?"

"Everyday."

"Can you tell me more about Hibari?"

…

School ended and Hibari never came back to school. It was fine, because he knew that Hibari will probably be patrolling Namimori. All he had to do was find him. He'd texted Reborn that he was going to be home a little late and set off finding Hibari.

After an hour of walking around Tsuna found a bench and just stayed there. Hibari was bound to show up where he was, if not then at school.

"Omnivore, what are you doing here," a boy in black appeared behind him. Tsuna turned and smile.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go to a play with me," Tsuna replied cheekily.

"Why?" Hibari raised an eyebrow amused at Tsuna's forty-five degree angle personality change.

"Because I heard you like dramas," Tsuna said tiredly. Who knew how hard it was to be peppy.

Hibari snorted, "Tetsuya talks too much."

Tsuna sighed, "Don't be too hard on him, he was just trying to help." Hibari just 'hmmph', "So you like acting." Tsuna said. "You plan on pursuing that as a career?"

"No," Hibari was being stubborn. Tsuna could practically see the gleam in his eyes.

"Sure you don't, but for or entertainment, why don't we go anyways," Tsuna said pushing the subject further. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

…

Tsuna and Reborn was taking a bath together. Tsuna was humming to himself.

Reborn looked at Tsuna from the small baby tub he was in. "Why are you so happy today?"

Tsuna smiled a little. "I managed to catch a bird today."


	18. Future

**So this is the end, I guess. Sorry for not giving a heads up. Actually it wasn't my intention to end it so soon, but I might put a sequel. I might not. Anyways thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I'm got close to two hundred reviews something I could only hope I would get. Thank you for all your support. And I hope I have your support on my other stories as well. If you guys have a story or a one shot you would like for me to write let me know and I'll see what I can do. Till later. **

Rainbow Chapter 18 Future

**~I hate you, you ruin my life.~**

Tsuna jumped at that. He was walking with Reborn when he heard that voice again. He has been hearing voices for a while now and he was having a hard time trying to concentrate on his exams with that kind of malice floating around him. Even though their anger wasn't directed towards him, it made him nervous enough just to hear it. He wondered who the voice was angry at and why.

Reborn looked up at Tsuna, who was currently in Tsuna arms again. Reborn would change into his adult form more often if Tsuna didn't like hugging his smaller form a lot. Reborn wondered if Tsuna was about to have some kind of mental breakdown. He hasn't been sleeping at all despite everybody's effort. However they, except Gokudera were too busy with either taking entrance exams or busy with other stuff. Tsuna refuse to tell them what wrong.

**~I'll get you for this.~**

Tsuna blanched at this he shuddered, somebody was going to die soon. That he was for sure of. This didn't sound like petty revenge, this sounded like somebody got hurt really badly. He felt the agony. He wanted to know who felt this strongly.

**~Die already.~ **

Tsuna can tell whoever felt this angry had been bottling it up for a long time. Somebody who shouldn't have done it, but did it anyways, somebody who lied to themselves, but who? Why? And for what?

Tsuna sighed.

…

**Tsuna was walking in a hallway. It would've been impressive if the setting wasn't black and white. He looked to his left and saw a garden. He looked to his right and saw a mirror. He was startled because his image reflected was different. Besides the fact that he couldn't see his face, it was obvious that he wasn't in his body.**

**He walked down the hall and he greeted some of the help. Most of them were women and they seemed to swoon at the sight of this cassanova, but Tsuna wasn't all that concern about them, he was more concern on why this guy aura seemed to change more and more when he got further down the hallway. Tsuna vision soon got blurry and static like making it hard to see what was going on. Though he dread what was going to happen. **

**The man went to the kitchen and he can feel the sinister plot that was going through the man head. The man pulled out a bottle, he don't need to know what it was for it was very obvious in what he was about to do. However what the man did next was surprising as he picked up a cooking utensil and started making small incisions in the food and moving things around, it was hard to describe what he was doing, but it was professional like. Either way it goes whoever it was knew what they were doing and the chef of the kitchen isn't going to even notice anything different.**

**It was a shame with what's going to happen to whomever receives that plate, but Tsuna couldn't really bring himself to care. The person body he was in felt more serene when they poisoned the food so maybe this was the end of the guy malice. Maybe he truly succeeded. Whatever it was Tsuna would be glad if he never hears that voice again. **

**Just when he thought he was going to have a dreamless night once more he was hit with one more vision. It was a graveyard setting. This time he was one the outside looking in. The setting was just pitiful sight to see. Tsuna didn't need to know there was an overcast for that day. He saw men in black suits surrounding a casket. There noticeably older people there as well as young men, each of them had various emotions from grief, anger, despair, disbelief, and satisfaction. **

**Tsuna watched the man who smiled in the background. His heart thumped at the site. It wasn't because it was particularly evil it was one of pure happiness. It was disturbing. **

…

Tsuna woke up exhausted for some reason. His body felt strained like he was fighting against something and lost terribly. He looked around to see he was in his room. Reborn must've carried him there. He tried to move, but he was chained to the bed. He heard something creak, Tsuna lifted his head to see Reborn standing in the middle of the door way. His cool eyes stared at Tsuna and if Tsuna didn't know any better swear that Reborn was undressing him with his eyes. That was when Tsuna choose to notice his clothing or better yet the lack of it. He only had a white button down shirt on and guess what? It wasn't button.

Tsuna looked at Reborn who closed the door to his room and sat down on the bed. He caressed Tsuna's face and his hand slowly went down his chest. Tsuna blushed.

"You know how tempted I was to take you when I saw you like this," Reborn said pressing his face into Tsuna's neck. He bit it softly. Tsuna squirm. "I didn't want to take you when you were asleep because I wanted you to enjoy it." Tsuna blushed. Reborn kissed him deeply and then he started exploring Tsuna body by licking and sucking on various spots of his body eliciting throaty moans from Tsuna.

Tsuna clamp down on his lip to stop his moaning. He felt embarrassed acting like this in front of Reborn, but it felt so good.

Reborn stopped his ministration and looked at him with teasing eyes. "Don't stop on my account I love hearing your voice." Reborn kissed him again and it turned into a full make out session. Reborn pressed against Tsuna's erection making him mewl in pleasure. Reborn smirked and lifted Tsuna legs and undid the chains. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn neck. "I love you Tsuna."

…

Tsuna body felt numb, he couldn't move and it was all because of how insatiable Reborn was. The man had a libido the size of his house maybe more. Either way it goes, he was happy. He looked at Reborn back and noticed the scratched marks he left behind. He would get some cream so it wouldn't get infected, but it hurt just to turn so he settled for licking Reborn back.

Tsuna heard Reborn phone crack as said man looked at him with lust filled eyes and Tsuna thought, 'Bad move.'

Reborn hung up the phone. His expression looked very grim. He pulled Tsuna into a hug.

Tsuna didn't like where this was going and he didn't want to hear what was going to come out of Reborn's mouth.

"That was your dad," Reborn said hugging Tsuna tighter. "He told me that Frederico died several hours ago." Tsuna heart thump he did want to believe it. He thought about his dream and he hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

"How did it happen?"

"His food was poison."

Tsuna eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. That dream wasn't a dream at all, he practically witness the death of Frederico.

"Tsuna?" Reborn asked noticing he was looking kind of faint.

"Ah ha," Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "That mean I'll be inheriting Vongola now." Tsuna fainted. It looks like that fortune teller was right on the mark. His life will take a drastic turn because of one death.

…

**I had fun writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. And like I said at the top, if you have a story request ask. I won't guarantee it'll be written, but don't hesitate to ask. **

**See You and Thank You.**


End file.
